Late Night Revelations
by TiggyToggy
Summary: Haruhi stays late one night at Ouran to finish a project, and one of the Hosts has stayed late as well. Will anything come from some private interactions between Haruhi and Mori?
1. Books

Haruhi sighed, looking down at her homework assignment. The host club had ended a while ago and she was trying to finish her homework before heading home. Her father was having friends over for dinner, and she was avoiding the party as much as possible. A room full of okamas trying to get Haruhi to dress as a girl was not the way that she wanted to spend the evening. That left her working on her history assignment, a report on the development of penicillin and its use in medicine, and her textbook didn't have the information that she needed to finish the report. The others had left long ago, and she was alone in the music room. Leaving her stuff spread out on the table Haruhi made her way through the school to the library. The school was eerie after dark, but Haruhi didn't notice since she was so focused on finishing her report.

Her foot-steps echoed through the empty halls and as she passed the dojo area she thought that she heard sounds of fighting. Blowing it off as her imagination, Haruhi opened the door to the library and moved towards the computer directory of books. It would figure that the rich bastards had found a way to computerize everything, making it that much more complicated to find a book. After several moments of struggling with the computer, and several mumbles of 'rich bastards', Haruhi finally managed to find the book she needed. Wandering through the immense stacks of books filling the large room, Haruhi found herself traveling deeper and deeper into the library. There had to be millions of books, and while some might think she was exaggerating the number she doubted it. It was a school of rich children and one way to show ones wealth was to have a copy of every single book ever made. 'Rich bastards.' As the thought crossed her mind Haruhi mumbled it aloud.

Finally, she reached the shelf that she had been searching for, and with a sigh she looked around for a step stool. It would figure that the book she needed was on the top shelf. The shelf was at least a body length taller than she was, and there was no way she could reach it on her own. After searching the surrounding rows for a step stool, Haruhi sighed. It seemed that if she was to look through the book tonight she would have to climb the shelves. Steeling herself Haruhi began to climb up the shelf, her eyes rooted on the book. The first shelf was easy, and Haruhi gingerly pulled herself upward, shelf by shelf, hand over hand, each foot gingerly testing the shelf before pulling her weight up. Haruhi stretched upward, one foot on the shelf, the other extended out for balance as she stood on tip toe, trying to reach the book without climbing higher.

"Got it!" Haruhi exclaimed as her hand closed around the book. In doing so she shifted her balance and her foot slipped off of the shelf. Haruhi 'eeped' as she felt herself falling, her one hand slipping easily from the polished wood, and she cringed as her body fell, awaiting impact with the hard floor.

Impact with the floor never came; instead she crashed into something that 'oomphed' when she hit it, and she could hear footsteps trying to find balance at the collision. The object stumbled and fell to the ground, landing with a less jarring thud than Haruhi had expected and the book clattered to the ground.

Slowly, Haruhi opened her eyes and blinked in surprise.

"Mori-senpai…" Her voice trailed off as she tried to untangle herself from Mori. He had caught her, but the fall had entangled their limbs so that they lay in a rather compromising position. As Haruhi struggled to sit up and move off of Mori, the arm he had around her waist tightened and his eyes stared into hers.

"Why?" His word was soft and Haruhi frowned. He sounded angry.

"I needed the book for a project."

"It could have waited. This was dangerous." Haruhi frowned at the chastising in his voice and struggled to move away from Mori, a blush covering her cheeks.

"I didn't want it to wait." Haruhi finally succeeded in escaping from Mori's grasp and settled on the floor next to him, her back to him.

"You were almost hurt."

Haruhi heard the rustling of clothing and felt Mori sitting behind her. She found herself anxious at the proximity. She could feel his breath on her neck and cheek.

"I should finish the report before it gets too late."

"Take it home." Haruhi shuddered at Mori's voice in her ear, and she felt the blush again. Why was she reacting this way to him?

"Hmm. I will finish it here." Haruhi didn't look at Mori, in fact she tried to turn her head away from him so the warm breath didn't fan onto her cheek and neck. "Ootou-san is having a party tonight with his okama friends. I won't go home until late, when I can just go to bed." Haruhi's voice was soft.

"You didn't tell us. We would have stayed with you."

Haruhi smiled slightly but shook her head. "You all had things to do. I needed to do my homework anyway. Why are you here so late? Hunny-senpai left straight after club."

"Ah." Mori nodded and stood, moving in front of Haruhi, offering her a hand up. She took it, relieved to have the smothering presence of Mori at a more acceptable distance. "I had some energy that I needed to work out. I stay late and train most nights." Mori's voice was soft and Haruhi nodded.

"Sometimes we just need to be alone, to think." She smiled at Mori. "I would imagine that training can be relaxing for you and it gives you time to center your mind and just think. Housework on weekends is like that for me. It is so habitual that I don't have to think, I just do it."

"Ah." Mori nodded and opened the library door for Haruhi, waiting for her to exit before he followed her.

"Mori-senpai, how did you know that I was going to be in the library?"

"You walked past the dojo." Mori didn't look at Haruhi as he answered.

"Is that so? I thought I heard a noise when I walked by, but I didn't think anyone else was here." Haruhi looked up at Mori and smiled as they reached the third music room's door. He opened that for her as well and she was startled to see him follow her in.

"You aren't going home Mori-senpai?"

He didn't answer for a moment.

"I will stay until you finish."

"But Mori-senpai—"

"I will stay." He settled onto the couch next to Haruhi's things and she sighed. He wouldn't force it like the twins would, but she knew that Mori would not leave until she was finished, and she was almost certain that he would escort her home as well, to make sure that nothing happened to her.

Haruhi settled on the couch and began working on the report, flipping through the book that she had gotten from the library. With a victorious smile she found what she needed and furiously began finishing her essay, her pencil moving with ease across the paper. Mori said nothing as Haruhi scribbled, though she could feel his gaze on her as she worked.

Sometimes she thought that Mori was an open book, easy to understand, no secrets, but it was moments like this when she remembered that there was far more depth to the strong wild type than he would let on.

When Haruhi was done she leaned back with a sigh, closing the book with a smile. She began placing her things in her bag, ready to go home when Mori's voice caused her to pause in her actions.

"Have dinner with me."


	2. Time to Spare

Many people seem concerned that this was a one shot -- i dont do oneshots. I have tried, and it doesnt work at all. this will be a 10 chapter story, since there are 10 prompts. the chapters will get longer, i assure you. as the relationship progresses the chapter length will increase.

* * *

"It is late, senpai." Haruhi answered as she packed up her books. "I am sure that you need to get home."

"You haven't eaten."

"I was going to get something at the convenience store on the way home. There is one close to the house, and it has very good soba noodles." Haruhi smiled.

"Eat with me." Mori said again and Haruhi paused what she was doing to look at the young man.

She contemplated for a moment. Mori seemed insistent, something that he normally wasn't, and he was here late, something that normally didn't happen.

Haruhi nodded. "If you can find someplace that is still open we can go eat. Then you can tell me what is bothering you."

Mori didn't answer immediately, looking at Haruhi with intense eyes. She didn't flinch from his gaze, and after a moment he nodded.

* * *

Haruhi was mildly surprised when Mori lead her to a yakitori place. She was even more surprised that he would go to such a common place. When they entered the place the cooks at the grill waved at Mori with a smile. 

"Ah—Takashi. Long time since you have been in here."

Mori nodded in return and lead Haruhi though the restaurant to a booth at the back. She noted that the restaurant was similar to the ones that her father took her to. There were very few women in the place, mostly business men enjoying some beer and sake after work. Haruhi was not worried though, she had been to places like this before, and the customers were very well mannered. And if they were, she was with Morinozuka Takashi, and she knew that would count for something.

She lets Mori order their food. "You have been here before, order what is good."

Mori does order, and though it isn't explicitly stated Haruhi knows that he orders what he always gets, since the waiter doesn't even write it down the order.

When he leaves Haruhi pulls her cup of tea closer to her, cupping the glass between two hands.

"What is bothering you, Mori-senpai? Something kept you at school late this night." Her voice was soft. "I thought you and Hunny-senpai were –"

She stopped as Mori shook his head.

"You came back to school, didn't you?"

Her voice was soft and he nodded slowly.

"What happened?"

"Haninozuki-san decided that he was tired of Mitskuni and Chika fighting all the time. He thinks that the brothers need to reconcile their differences." Mori's voice was low, Haruhi had to lean forwards to hear him speak. "He has accepted that while Mitskuni might have some odd habits that he is still a capable fighter. Chika need to accept that as well. He is sending them away on weekends until their issued have been settled."

Haruhi nodded. "And you and Satoshi have been asked not to interfere?"

Mori shook his head.

"Mitskuni told me that I was not allowed to come. Chika ordered Satoshi to come, and Satoshi went."

Haruhi frowned, settling back into her chair as their dinner arrived. She continued speaking when the waiter left, nodding her thanks as he brought her more tea.

"You haven't been without Hunny-senpai like this before. You feel that he will need you, yet he chose not to have you come." Haruhi's voice was soft. "I don't think that he was rejecting you, Mori-senpai."

Mori looked up sharply at her words.

"If he is trying to show Chika his strength, then he is trying to prove that he can do this based on who he is, to show that in spite of his indulgences and habits that he is no less a Haninozuka. I would not be surprised if he left usa-chan home this weekend as well." Haruhi slowly picked up one of the yakitori skwers, moving it to her own plate. "Chika can't see who Hunny-senpai is though all of his habits and peculiarities. Hunny-senpai is showing Chika that he still has his strength and martial arts abilities in spite of these things." Haruhi took a small bite of her chicken, smiling with pleasure at the flavor.

"I think, when they spar, that Hunny-senpai will be able to say to Chika that he won, without any of the things that make him happy. It was not necessary for you to be there to support him, though I know that your support is appreciated. He didn't need usa-chan there, though he likes usa-chan." Haruhi shook her head. "I don't know how long it will take for Chika to get the message, but I know that Satoshi will see, and that both Hunny-senpai and Satoshi understand that this will be a hard time for you."

"Hn." Mori also began eating and Haruhi relaxed slightly. She didn't realize how tense she had been, but was glad that Mori seemed to accept her point of view.

"This won't chance things between the two of you, Mori-senpai. You are still his cousin, and you two have been friends for a very long time."

Mori nodded.

"So what will you do with your time this weekend?"

Mori didn't answer and Haruhi did not push the subject. She knew though, in the back of her mind that there as something significant about this weekend, and she would find out.

The rest of dinner progressed in silence, and when they were done Mori insisted on walking Haruhi home. She didn't mind the silence, she found it companionable, and though the conversation has been sparse, she had learned a lot about the older student that day.


	3. Stranger

Authors's Note: Sorry about the delay - wouldn't let me upload the document for a while. Next chapter sometime this week i think. It is almost done.

Stranger

It took Haruhi most of Friday night and part of Saturday to remember what it was that Mori was supposed to do that weekend. When she did remember she felt foolish for forgetting, and immediately called Mori. That was why she was not meeting the silent upperclassman outside the gates of Ouran late Saturday afternoon.

"I am sorry that I didn't remember yesterday, Mori-senpai. Hunny-senpai had been discussing it all week, and I don't know how it slipped my mind."

"Hnn." Mori responded, and Haruhi could tell from the quirk in his brow that he was a little confused as to why he was meeting Haruhi.

"I remembered that Hunny-senpai mentioned that the two of you always bake Chika a cake for his birthday, and while I am not Hunny-senpai, I thought perhaps we could bake him a cake, so there is something for him when he gets back. Unless you wanted to do something else for his birthday in which-" Haruhi paused when Mori stepped towards her and rumpled her hair with a smile.

"Mitskuni would like the cake for Yasuchika."

"Then a cake it shall be." Haruhi smiled and tugging gently at Mori's sleeve began to walk away from the school. "I know some shops near here where we can get the ingredients. We can make the cake at my place, but there is no guarantee that Tamaki or the twins won't drop by."

"My house will do." Mori offered and Haruhi nodded.

"We are more likely to be able to finish the project there."

As the two walked to the store, and as they shopped, Haruhi coaxed Mori into telling her about Chika and Satoshi. She knew several things about Mori and Hunny, but their younger brothers were unknown to her, and if she was to help Mori make a cake for Chika, she wanted to know a little bit about him. Helping Mori was enough to motivate her, but she wanted to understand Chika a little more. It did not take them long to shop, and before Haruhi realized it they were back at the Morinozuka household, their ingredients set out before them on the counter. Haruhi could see that the kitchen staff kept poking their heads in the kitchen, and Haruhi could understand why. She didn't think that Hunny and Mori making a cake would be that successful a process, and she could imagine the terror of the kitchen when Hunny finally allowed a final product to come out. Haruhi imagined that Hunny was fond of cake batter, and she was correct. In the past Hunny and Mori would make batter, and Hunny would consume the batter. Eventually, when Hunny was napping, Mori would manage to get come cake batter in the oven, but the cakes didn't always turn out the best, since by that point the ingredients of the cake were whatever was left after Mitskuni finished.

"I thought that carrot cake would be good for Chika, since he doesn't seem to like anything too sweet. Some people will make it with a sweet cream cheese icing, but I want Chika to like the cake. If this weekend is about starting the brothers on a path of fraternal understanding, we should make this a cake that Chika will enjoy, not one catering to Hunny-senpai's sweet tooth, right?"

"Hmm." Mori's answer was hesitant and Haruhi smiled.

"I got enough ingredients to make a cake for Hunny as well. You can call it a welcome home present if you want. That way Hunny has something from you as well." Haruhi smiled. "We can make him a strawberry surprise cake. My mother would make them all the time. I think Hunny would like it."

"Ah." Mori smiled at Haruhi. He had wondered why they had gotten carrots and strawberries at the store, but he was letting her take the lead on this. In truth he felt lost without Mitskuni, and it bothered him that he was so dependant upon his cousin to find his own identity. He felt like a stranger in his own world, and he didn't like it. At some point he and Mitskuni would have to part ways, and while Mitskuni could function on his own, Mori was discovering that he did not have this sense of independence. So much of his life was dedicated to serving Mitskuni that he had lost himself somewhere in it all.

"Let me help." Mori stepped up to the counter as he saw that Haruhi was beginning to place ingredients in the bowl.

"I will let you help. I just thought that you needed some time to think." Haruhi smiled at Mori. "You seemed lost in thought." Haruhi turned her head away, measuring the flour. "Once I get the dry ingredients measured for both cakes you can help. But, it isn't always easy to deal with the change in perspective when you realize that you rely so much on someone, and that they will not always be there." Haruhi's voice was soft. "Hunny-senpai will be back tomorrow."

"And your mother isn't coming back." Mori's voice was soft. "I am old to learn this lesson."

"No, I was young." Haruhi smiled bitterly. "Father always complains that I am too independent, and that his little girl disappeared long ago. It isn't that I disappeared—"

"But you realized that your world was larger than you thought, and had to find a way to deal with that."

Haruhi nodded. "I am sure that Hunny-senpai realized this. He knows a lot, though he might act as a child."

"I agree." Mori began to wash the fruits, and upon Haruhi's instructions began cutting the strawberries up into small pieces, covering the strawberries with sugar. He reserved a few strawberries to the side.

"Haruhi." His voice was soft, drawing her attention to him, and with a smile, he placed a strawberry up to her lips. With a smile she opened her mouth, allowing Mori to place the strawberry inside, before she happily turned back to her work.

"Thank you, I love strawberries."

"I know." Was his curt reply.

There was no other idle conversation for a while as Haruhi stepped to the side and began to instruct Mori on how to make the cakes.

"It will mean more coming from your hands." Haruhi smiled as Mori nodded, and if she noticed that they stood so close that their shoulders brushed as she instructed him she did not indicate such. Once the carrot cake was in the oven, they started in the strawberry cake, adding a strawberry puree to the batter. She kept some strawberries out for the icing as well.

"Come." Not it was Mori's turn to tug gently on Haruhi's sleeve. "We have a little while until the cakes finish and cool. I will show you the house."

"We should watch –"

"I don't think that Keiko will mind making sure that the cakes don't burn. You are helping with this, and though she will not admit it, you are helping me out of the melancholy of last night. She appreciates it."

Haruhi laughed. "You talk more when you are comfortable." The statement did not catch Mori by surprise, but it did startle the cook, Keiko.

"Master Takashi is very talkative."

"At home he might be, but at school he is a man of few words." Haruhi smiled. "The girls swoon over the stoic yet loyal Mori."

"Do you?" Keiko asked, and found that she drew the gaze of Haruhi as well as the young master.

"Why would I swoon over something so superficial as his silence? There is a lot of depth of character to Mori-senpai; to fall for him for his silence would be to fall for someone that he isn't." Haruhi stated quite practically, causing Keiko's eyes to widen. "He deserves better than someone to love him because he is tall, silent and handsome."

Mori was glad that Haruhi was not looking at him as she spoke, for her comment brought a definite blush to his cheeks. He didn't think that Haruhi even realized the statement that she had just made, but he knew that she would not have called him handsome if she did not think so. However the host club was comprised of handsome men, so it would only make sense that she considered him such. He did wonder, however, if she found all of the members equally attractive.

"The young master is a handsome young man." Keiko agreed.

"Being handsome is not enough to make one attractive. Their personality and actions play a role as well." Haruhi smiled. "It was nice to meet you, thank you for watching the cakes while Mori-senpai shows me around." Haruhi turned to Mori, who began to walk out of the kitchen. He would have to reflect upon her words later, for there was much to think about, and feeling awakened that he had felt once before, when they searched for Mitskuni in the jungle, but for now they merely toured the house. She was the first female he had over at the house, and this was the first tour that he had given. He was a little hesitant to take her into the family wing of the house, but his mother was visiting with Mitskuni's mother there, and both women had expressed an interest in meeting Haruhi. Of course he had yet to tell her this. He thought it might just be best to surprise her, but this was also Haruhi, and might not see the significance in their mothers wishing to meet her.

He waited until they were in the gardens before he spoke.

"Mitskuni's mother is here visiting with my mother. They wished to meet you."

"Oh." Haruhi paused, her eyes widening slightly. "Is it alright that I am here helping you with this? This was spontaneous, and I should have asked if--"

"Ah." Mori nodded. "It is fine. When Mitskuni and I talk of school you have come up in conversation. They are curious." He moved through the garden towards the parlor where the mothers were taking afternoon tea. When Haruhi had called and asked to meet him his mother had been quite curious. When she had found out that her son had brought Haruhi to the house she was curious indeed, and had sent word to her son that she wished to meet this young woman. Haruhi of course, was oblivious to this, but Keiko had been quite subtle in relaying the message. If he was not mistaken his mother had called Mitskuni's mother over for tea just for this occasion.

"Ah, Takashi, there you are." A soft voice carried over to Haruhi and Mori as they approached the parlor. The shoji screens were open, and two women, immaculately dressed in kimonos, were settled at a table, sipping tea and looking at nature. "Introduce us to your friend."

"Of course, okaa-san." Mori nodded to his mother. Mori gestured to a small woman with dark brown hair. "Haruhi, this is my mother Sakura, and this," He gestured towards a woman with blond hair, "This is Mitskuni's mother Hotaru." He then motioned towards Haruhi. "This is Fujioka Haruhi. She is a student at Ouran and a part of the Host Club with Mitskuni and myself."

"It is an honor to meet both of you." Haruhi bowed to the two women, who smiled.

"Please sit down." Sakura gestured to a seat next to her. "We would like to talk to you for a moment. I am sure that the cakes need to cool before you can do anything to them."

Haruhi settled in the indicated seat, after glancing at Mori, who nodded slightly.

"Why is a young woman such as yourself in a Host Club?" Sakura asked, pouring Haruhi and Mori a glass of tea. Mori stared at his mother startled while Haruhi merely smiled.

"I broke a vase, and Kyoya Ootori decided the best way for me to pay off the debt accumulated was to work in the Host Club. I am not exceptionally feminine, and most the Host Club was under the impression for a short amount of time that I was male." Haruhi sipped the tea, smiling in appreciation at the quality of the tea leaves. "It is not that I have ever claimed to be male; it is just that everyone seems to think that I am. If someone asked if I was a girl I would tell them the truth." Haruhi smiled. "But I have learned that one does not argue with Kyoya Ootori, and if he wished for me to be in the Host Club then I shall be."

Sakura nodded. "The Ootoris are a force to be reckoned with. But do not let that young man push you around. If you wish to act as a female, he will try and stop you. If that is the case please let me know."

Haruhi was startled, and unsteadily put her tea cup on the table.

"Why would—"

"Mitskuni has talked about you a lot, Haru-chan." Hotaru spoke, and her voice reminded Haruhi a lot of the young man she hadmothered. "He is worried that Kyoya abuses your debt just to keep you around, and he is concerned about the motives of the third son of the Ootori family. You want to be a lawyer, and I have no doubt that Kyoya sees this as beneficial. We merely want to make sure that you achieve the dream that you want, not the dream that Kyoya thinks will best merit him."

"You have heard things?" Mori's voice was steady, though there was tension around his eyes. His mother hid a smile as she nodded.

"It seems that Suoh-sama and Ootori-sama have both decided that Haruhi would be a perfect match for their sons. They have not, however, consulted the young woman on this matter. I hope you do not mind, but I have mentioned this to your father. He is quite an entertaining man. He was over for coffee the other day."

Both Haruhi and Mori froze, their gazed locking in panic.

"I just wanted him to know that he should not feel pressured by either man. The happiness of his daughter should be paramount, and if her scholarship was jeopardized in any way, Hotaru and I would make sure that she was still able to continue at Ouran." Sakura smiled pleasantly.

"Those men have overstepped their boundaries, and feel that they can do whatever they wish with the lives of their sons, and their sons' friends. We cannot allow that." Hotaru smiled. "I could not give Chika and Mitskuni a sister, and I know that Mitskuni sees you as one. I just wish to make sure that you are happy."

"I am honored, Haninoz—"

"You may call me Hotaru." The woman smiled, sliding a card over to Haruhi. "Sakura and I both placed our contact information on that card. If you need anything, please call us. While we might not be skilled in martial arts we are still forces to be reckoned with. Anyone that our sons respect as they do you deserves a choice in their own future. Nothing might come of it, but we have heard talk, and wish for you to be prepared."

"I think it is time to work in the cakes again, Takashi. It was a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi." Sakura dismissed her son and Haruhi, who after standing and bowing to the women, slowly made their way back to the kitchen in silence.


	4. Paradise

Haruhi did not speak until they got back to the kitchen, and when she did her voice was a whisper.

"Otou-san is fond of Kyoya. If he asked father…"

"Your father also knows that just because he tells you to do something does not mean that you will do it. When the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's offer their protection they mean it, and my mother is a very shrewd woman. Hotaru is no one to trifle with either. She did birth both Mitskuni and Yasichika."

"We should ice the Hunny-senpai's cake." Haruhi moved towards the supplies on the counter. White icing is what my mother always put on it. Then she would decorate it with strawberries." Haruhi poured powdered sugar into a bowl, then placed softened butter into the bowl before handing it to Mori, motioning at the handmixer.

"Mix it. This is your gift to him. Add a little bit of milk as you mix as well."

"Ah." Mori turned on the mixer and stared at the bowl in concentration. He had never made icing before. He glanced at Haruhi, noting the serious look on her face. He recognized that look, it was the look on his face a few days ago. She was upset, she was thinking, and she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking.

"Talk with him when you get home." Mori spoke as he turned off the mixer. "If you do not mind I will speak with Mitskuni as well."

"Do what you think it best." Haruhi's voice held less life that Mori would have liked and he frowned.

"I will." Mori dipped his finger in the icing and with a quick motion of the hand deposited a lump of icing on Haruhi's nose.

"Hey—" She jumped, glaring at him and he smiled.

"How does it taste?"

"Wha?"

"How does it taste?" He looked at her expectantly and with a sigh she wiped the icing from her nose looking at it.

"The texture seems right."

"Ah."

Haruhi tasted the icing and smiled. "Perfect."

She reached out and took the bowl from Mori, picking a spatula up off the counter. "I will ice it then you can decorate with the strawberries, alright?"

"Ah." Mori stood behind Haruhi, watching her work. His frame towered over hers, one hand supporting his weight on the counter. As she worked her arm brushed against his, but as he glanced down she did not seem to notice, her face intense with concentration.

"Okaa-san and I would make this for Otou-san on weekends. I was little, so she wouldn't let me cook, but she would always let me ice the cake. It took years for me to learn to ice it well, but Otou-san still would tell me that the cake looked beautiful." Haruhi smiled.

"You still make this for him?"

"On special occasions. He is out with his friends from the tranny bar so often that he isn't home a lot. And when he is I tend to be out with the Host Club. Tamaki and the twins won't take no for an answer". Haruhi laughed. "It is part of the reason that Otou-san doesn't like Tamaki. He, and the rest of the club, whisk me away on his few days off."

"Why do you not tell Tamaki?"

"Otou-san needs rest on his days off. If I said that I couldn't go out, the Host Club would just end up at the apartment, and Tamaki and Otou-san would just fight, and it would be a disaster. It is easier this way."

"Tamaki might not—" Mori started and Haruhi paused in her work and turned her head to look up at Mori, her eyebrow cocked.

"You can't believe that?"

"Hn." Mori answered.

"I have thought about pretending to be sick, but I would end up at an Ootori hospital out of his concern. Saying no will result in Kyoya raising my debt for whatever reason. If Otou-san would just let me know in advance it wouldn't be an issue, but he doesn't always know. If I knew ahead of time I could just say no, and let Tamaki know that my father and I had plans that might help—"

"Ah." Mori ruffled Haruhi's hair and she smiled. "I will say no next time. Hunny will as well. That will cause some issues."

Haruhi laughed. "Just giving me a little warning will get Otou-san and I out of the house."

"I will do that."

"Good." Haruhi smoothed the last bit of icing at the cake before turning to look at Mori. It was then that she seemed to notice the proximity, her large brown eyes slowly blinking.

"You can place the strawberries now." Her voice was soft as she stepped to the side and Mori nodded. He noted that there was a faint blush on her face, and he knew that there was one on his. "Does it matter—"

"Just do what you think is best. It is supposed to be creative. Okaa-san and I would do hearts sometimes for Otou-san."

"Ah." Mori took the bowl of strawberries and bent over the cake, his brow furrowing in concentration. Haruhi found her gaze drawn to him, and though she didn't realize it she studied him while he worked. If it had been anyone else they might have been thrown by the attention, but Mori had competed in countless kendo competitions. He was used to being scrutinized. But even he had to admit that having Haruhi study him had him a little on edge.

"Here, eat." He didn't turn towards her but offered up a strawberry. Glancing from the corner of his eye he knew it was in the general vicinity of her mouth. Haruhi responded without a thought and bent to eat the strawberry offered by his fingers. It was only as her mouth closed around the strawberry that she realized what she had done and froze, her eyes darting in a panic towards Mori, her face flushing with color, the strawberry gently held in her teeth.

Mori was frozen in place himself. He had expected her to take the strawberry from him. When she had – her lips had brushed his fingers—and it was only through years of self-control that he did not react.

"Hmmm…." Haruhi made an incoherent noise, trying to eat the strawberry to apologize, but Mori turned to her and smiled, ruffling her hair. This time though he let his hand fall, tracing her cheek before her turned back towards the cake.

* * *

"Just let me know how he likes it." Haruhi was wiping down the counters while Mori did the dishes. 

"You should be here for this. I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon."

"But—Chika—Hunny-senpai—"

"They will be fine. You were part of this so you should be here. "

"Mori-sen—"

"Takashi. Takashi-senpai if you must. I think we have spent enough time together that you can call me by my given name. Kyoya, Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru are all on a familiar basis with you. Can I not be as well?"

"But only Hunny-senpai calls you Takashi."

"The others can, but they will not. I want you to."

"I will try."

"You do not have to in club. I know the issues that it will cause you."

"Ah." Haruhi agreed then froze, looking up to Mori. It seemed she had picked up his mannerisms over the day. They both laughed, and continued the clean.

"When we are done I will give you a ride home. It is getting dark. I would feel better if I escorted you home."

"But it is a lot of trouble and—"

"Haruhi." His voice was firm and Haruhi sighed.

"Fine, Takashi."

* * *

Haruhi nervously messed with the hem of her skirt. When her father had found out that she was going to a welcome home party for Hunny, Chika and Satoshi at the Morinozuka residence he was overjoyed. He rambled on and on about his meeting with Sakura and Hotaru before, in a rare moment of serious, he told Haruhi that he wanted her to be happy, and that any decision about her future was hers. I will not let them pressure me into anything, he had promise before he raided her closet in an attempt to find the perfect outfit. 

"You must look your best before Sakura and Hotaru. They are so kind to help out in this way you must show them respect!" Ranka gushed as clothing had flown around the room and Haruhi had sighed in resignation. This was party, and it did make sense that capris and a tee weren't quite appropriate for the party.

At the moment she stood in a corner of the dining room in the Morinozuka house watching Mori and Keiko fuss with the reaming decorations in the table. Sakura and Hotaru had yet to emerge from the depths of the house where they had disappeared to get ready, and Haruhi felt decidedly out of place here. She had to admit that both the cakes looked quite good, and noted that there were several more cakes that had been added to the equation. She assumed it was just in case Hunny wanted more cake when he finished with the one that Mori had made him.

"They are here!" Hotaru exclaimed as she glided into the room, Sakura following close behind. Once again both women were immaculately dressed in kimonos and Haruhi tried to shrink back into a corner. Mori as dressed casually, but the two women in the room were so elegant –

_Why do I feel this way? Where did this femininity come from? _

Haruhi mused to herself, a frown on her face. Why was she feeling self-conscious all the sudden? Was it because she was intruding on a family moment and felt out of place? Was it because she was trying to feel worth of the offer that the women had offered her? Or did it have something to do with a strawberry and a dark haired senior?

"Are you alright Haruhi?" Sakura moved over to the young woman who nodded slowly.

"I am fine. Its just—" Haruhi paused. "I feel undressed. And I don't usually care about things like that."

Sakura nodded. "I can imagine that being raised by ones father, no matter how feminine your father can be," Sakura paused, making sure that Haruhi did not take offense to her comment, "Would leave one lacking a sense of femininity that other young women your age have."

Haruhi nodded. "It is often said that I have no concept of being a woman. I think that is part of why the Host Club thought I was male to begin with. I am not gender conscious."

"But you think you might be…" Sakura trailed off as Haruhi nodded.

"I don't like it." Haruhi's voice was soft. "I don't want to succeed because I am pretty and feminine and can charm people. I want to get ahead because of who I am. That was why I never cared that I did not have the desire to be feminine."

Sakura looked to Haruhi as her youngest son entered the room Before she turned to look at Haruhi.

"Come over one day after school this week if you like. We can talk some more about it then. I know that you haven't had a mother for a lot of the times when you would need a mother, and I know that I am not your mother, but I want to be able to help – so if you need someone to talk to, remember where I am."

"Thank you." Haruhi smiled and Sakura moved away with a smile. She had noticed that as Haruhi talked she had been watching Takashi, her gaze drifting to him before moving away. It pleased her that Takashi was spending more time with Haruhi. Haruhi seemed like a very nice young woman, and Haruhi had worked miracles to relieve him of his mood when Mitskuni left for the weekend. If it _was_ Takashi that was the impetus of the blossoming femininity in Haruhi she would try to encourage it, without forcing Haruhi into anything. What Ootori and Suoh forgot was that subtlety was the key with a woman's heart, and who better to know the heart of a woman than a woman?

"Satoshi, Mitskuni, Yasuchika welcome home." Sakura smiled as the three young men entered the room.

Hunny bound into the room, his eyes alight at the sight of cakes and Mori. Chika shuffled into the room, Satoshi dragging him by his sleeve.

"Takashi made a cake for your birthday, Yasuchika." Hotaru's voice was soft and Chika looked to the table with a frown.

"I don't like cake."

"Try this one." Hotaru smiled at her son. "It isn't a sweet cake. Takashi and Haruhi took a lot of time to make that for you. Takashi wanted to continue that tradition that he and Mitskuni started for you."

Chika stiffened slightly at the slight threatening tone in his mother's voice.

It was then that the young men noticed Haruhi, standing back in the corner.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny bound over to Haruhi and captured her in a hug while Satoshi and Chika looked on in confusion.

"Haruhi is a female?" Satoshi's voice was quiet.

"If course she is. Don't you ever listen to our conversations at dinner?" Sakura scolded her soon, who looked sheepishly away.

"We made a carrot cake for you, Chika." Haruhi smiled. "I knew that you didn't like sweet things, and so when Takashi suggested making a cake for you, so you would have something when you got back, I thought that carrot would be a good choice."

Haruhi didn't notice the glance that Hunny shot Mori when she used his given name, but Mori did, and he was relieved at the happiness in the gaze of his cousin.

"Hunny-senpai, I believe that Takashi has something for you as well." Haruhi urged Hunny over to where Mori stood and smiled as Mori showed Hunny the cake, explaining that it was a recipe that Haruhi had learned from her mother.

Hunny was overjoyed, and soon the entire cake was demolished, though he did offer a small piece to Mori and Haruhi in thanks. Even Chika had to admit that the carrot cake was passable. Though he still did not like cake. That earned him a 'scolding' from Satoshi and he was chided for disrespecting a woman and all the efforts she had put into the cake to make him happy on his birthday.

The celebrating and cake eating, at least on Hunny's part, went into the evening, and soon Mori was escorting a tired Haruhi home. She had allowed him to take her home in the limo, agreeing that it was a little late to be on the trains, and that the limo would be more comfortable. Mori was surprised that Haruhi did not argue more, but he imagined that she had gotten up early that morning to do all the weekend cleaning and her studying for the weekend. It was been generous of her to give her time this weekend to help him prepare this cake for Mitskuni and Yasuchika. He knew that Haruhi had a long list of other things that needed to be done, but at the same time he was grateful that she had chosen to help him.

As the limo slowed before Haruhi's apartment complex Mori shifted across the limo to sit beside Haruhi. She had fallen asleep on the ride home and while he thought that Ranka was alright with his presence, he did not want Ranka to think that Haruhi had been driven to the point of exhaustion by spending the weekend with him and his family.

"Haruhi." His voice was soft but Haruhi shifted nonetheless, slowly opening her eyes and blinking sleepily.

"Yes, Mori—Takashi." Haruhi straightened as she acclimated herself to her surroundings, and when she realized that she wasn't at school. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Haruhi stated but Mori shook his head.

"It is fine. We are at your apartment."

"Thank you for the ride." She smiled at him and moved to leave the limo, but stopped when she felt a hand around her wrist.

"Wait a moment."

She shifted so she sat beside him, he face concerned.

"The cake meant a lot to Mitskuni, and to Yasuchika, though he will not tell you." Mori handed her a box, wrapped in simple blue paper. "This is thanks for helping make that possible for them."

Mori looked away. It seemed like he wanted to say more and Haruhi cocked her head to the side.

"If you ever just need someone to hang out with, if Hunny-senpai is not available, you know that you can come to me, right Takashi?"

He met her gaze and nodded slowly.

"This weekend was a lot of fun. I would hope that this is not a one weekend occurrence." She smiled at Mori. "You are a very nice young man, it was good to get to know you this weekend." Haruhi looked down to the present.

"Should I open this now?"

"If you wish." Mori looked away again as Haruhi began to open the present. He was beginning to think that the thank you gift was not the best idea. He had not ever given a present to a girl. His mother had received present from him, but he had never given a gift to a female – friend or otherwise – that he was not related to.

Haruhi stared down at the box in her lap. Inside was a photo album.

"When did—"

Mori glanced at what Haruhi held in her hands and shrugged. "Okaa-san told Keiko to take pictures of us while we baked. Okaa-san thought that your father might like to see those pictures, but she also thought that you would want copies. Okaa-san and Hotaru had that made for you."

"I see…" Haruhi's voice was soft and Mori noticed that the page had fallen open to the picture he had hoped she would notice later – and the one that she hoped her father would not see – the strawberry incident. He could feel a slight blush come to his cheeks.

"I will show these to Otou-san later…" Haruhi's voice was soft, and as her gaze met Mori's he nodded in agreement at the rest of her unspoken sentence. She would show them to Ranka after she took a few pictures out. It was not that there was anything inappropriate – just that Ranka would go into protective father mode, and Haruhi really had enjoyed spending time with Mori that weekend.

Haruhi pulled another present out of the box. She looked up at Mori, puzzled.

"How did you know that I wanted this?"

"You have talked about it with your clients." Mori did not elaborate but Haruhi's face bloomed into a smile.

"Thank you." Haruhi leaned over and hugged Mori quickly before scrambling out of the limo, the box in her hands. She quickly ran up the stairs, pausing before her door to look back down at the limo before she slipped inside.

Both teens paused for a moment, the same thought in their head.

Why had she hugged him? Haruhi did not normally give hugs – so why?

Author's Note:

I realize that you do not yet find out what the present was that Mori gave Haruhi. You will find out in later chapters when the gift comes into play. :-)But thank you all for reading and the kind reviews.


	5. Damned if you do, Damned if you don't

Thanks so much to my new beta for profing this and getting it back to me. It looks like a lot of the other chapters will be re-betaed in the near futire. Enjoy this chapter : )

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking the time to talk with me." Haruhi bowed to Sakura and Hotaru and the two women smiled.

"I have told you before, Haru-chan that it is out pleasure." Hotaru said, smiling warmly. It seemed that she used nicknames as terms of affection just as easily as her eldest son did. "I am just glad that we can assist you in this issue. Ranka can provide you with a lot of advice in these areas, as far as clothing and makeup go, but I am honored that you are allowing Sakura and I to help you."

Haruhi nodded with a smile.

"Have a wonderful week at school. We will see you Wednesday then as usual?" Sakura's voice was soft. It was true that she and Hotaru enjoyed this time with Haruhi. The two women hid their amusement at Haruhi's accounting of Ranka's ploys to turn Haruhi into a girl, as well as the many attempts by Tamaki and the Hitachiin's to force her to find her femininity. Haruhi had remarked that she did not mind being girly at times, but she wished to do it on her own terms, not under duress. Both women understood – they were women in martial arts families with martial arts backgrounds – there had been a time when they themselves could only be found in clothing suited for the dojo.

"I look forward to it." Haruhi glanced away. "There is something that I wanted to ask before I left." Haruhi's voice dropped and she glanced over to the foyer where Mitsukuni and Takashi stood waiting to take her home. Haruhi stepped towards the two women – her face flushed slightly. "How did you first know that you—" Haruhi paused and Sakura smiled.

"How did I know when I was first in love?" Her voice was a whisper and Haruhi nodded.

"Takashi, we will be a moment longer. I do apologize." Sakura smiled at her son and pulled Haruhi back into the house proper, leading her to a private sitting room. None of the men of the house would dare follow them there. Hotaru closed the shoji screen behind them and settled down beside Haruhi.

"I met my husband when I was in high school. It was the first time that I can remember liking a man." Hotaru's voice was wistful. "I had been so intent on my studies that I did not have time for constantly falling in love like the other girls did."

"I tried to listen to the girls that attend The Host Club – to see what they said on the matter – but they fall in love each time Mitsukuni eats a piece of cake – or any time Takashi speaks. That cannot be love."

"It isn't." Sakura's voice was firm. "Love is a great many things, but it runs far deeper than that."

"When I first fell in love I found my thoughts wandering to him. Just wondering what he was doing, how he was feeling. I found myself trying to get to know him better as a person. He was handsome, he still is." Hotaru smiled, "But his being handsome wasn't enough. I wanted him to notice me. And he did. We began dating and I found that I began to see things in terms of us, and not just me."

Sakura nodded. "I would be flustered in ways that I had not been before." Sakura laughed. "My husband stood next to me once while I was getting lunch and I was so nervous that I dropped my tray on the cafeteria floor. I was so embarrassed but he helped me clean it up and that was how we began to talk. He wondered why someone skilled in

martial arts was suddenly so clumsy." Sakura blushed. "I know no other man who could fluster me by merely standing beside me. That was how I first began to know."

"Do you feel anything like this?"

Haruhi nodded slowly. She had spent several weeks in and out of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka households visiting with Sakura and Hotaru and she was forming a real friendship with the two women. They were like mothers to her but they were also friends.

"I have always been oblivious to things, to the feelings that others have for me. I reject people without knowing what I am doing. But I find myself wondering if he could ever like me. I get flustered when he is near – and Kyoya always adds to my debt because of it."

"Ah, so he is in the Host Club?"

Haruhi froze. "I think I should go…"

"Of course, Haruhi. Mitsukuni and Takashi are waiting."

"I know…" Haruhi murmured under her breath, and the two mothers pretended not to hear as they made their way back to the front of the house.

"Haruhi." Takashi spoke as she put on her shoes, she did not turn to him as she responded.

"Yes?"

"There are rumors that Ootori-san will be asking to meet with you in the near future. If the headmaster finds out I am sure that Suoh-san will also desire a meeting with you."

"Rumors?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at her son and he nodded.

"Rumors from very secure sources."

"I see. We shall have to let your fathers know." Sakura paused. "Haruhi – sometime this week I think it would be in your best interest to get a written statement from Kyoya on exactly how much you owe. I am quite curious. I doubt that he will give you the full accounting."

Mitsukuni nodded. "Kyoya does not want Haruhi to leave. He adds to her debt for mistakes that we make."

Takashi nodded.

"When you get it make sure he verifies in writing that the total will stand until the following day. If you could bring it Wednesday that would be appreciated."

"Sakura I don't want—"

"This is not pity nor is it charity Haruhi. We said we would protect you from those men and their intentions. It seems that they are ready to start making their moves. We will merely make sure that you have a choice in the matter, whatever it is."

Sakura paused and leaned forward. When she spoke her voice was a whisper but all present heard it. "And about the other subject – I was the first to kiss him."

Haruhi blushed and looked away.

Takashi however, startled, looking intently at Haruhi.

"We should go. Ranka will worry." His voice was sharp and Mitsukuni stared up at his cousin.

"Ah…" Haruhi did not look up to Takashi as the three students filed out of the door and Mitsukuni paused in the doorway, glancing back at his mother and Sakura. He smiled when Sakura winked.

"You really should go with them, Mitsukuni."

"Takashi and Haruhi are beginning to realize things— I won't let Kyou-chan or Tama-chan mess things up."

"I trust that you have things well in hand, Mitsukuni. Now hurry, I would hate for Haruhi to feel awkward with Takashi after my comment. When you drop Haruhi off please come with Takashi to the study. We will be discussing things with both of your fathers."

"Of course." Mitsukuni hurried out the door and Hotaru turned to Sakura.

"She might not come back."

"She will. She is just embarrassed to realize that we know whom she likes. She is too practical a girl to stay embarrassed for long. And I feel that certain events will happen this week – events that will change things. A leak in Ootori security is a serious thing. It does not bode well for Haruhi or her father."

"Mitsukuni says Haruhi is very discreet about her comings and goings. The club wonders where she goes but she had not told them. The Ootori's might know that she comes here, but considering Haruhi has Kasanoda walk her to the bus station I doubt it."

"They could be a dangerous enemy if they find out what is happening. Do you know if Haruhi has discussed things to the yakuza heir?"

"We can ask Mitsukuni and Takashi when they return."

* * *

It was an odd week in the Host Club for Haruhi. Things had been different between her and Takashi since his mother had made that her because of that comment. She had thought that they were forging a true friendship, but it seemed that she was mistaken. Haruhi was determined to give Sakura a piece of her mind when they met for tea that evening. The club for the day was trying on Haruhi's nerves. Tamaki, in typical superfluous Tamaki style, had decided to explore his roots and use a literary theme for the day. Today the theme was 'The Three Musketeers'.

Tamaki was the King. Kyoya was the cardinal. Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru were the musketeers and Haruhi was a page boy. She did not mind so much because the costume involved a lot less decoration, but it still meant that she was in a long tunic and tights. And knee high boots, like the musketeers wore. Tamaki and Kyoya were the only ones in pants, though they both wore ornate robes over their clothing. Tamaki promised each of his patrons in a different way that they were, and would always be, his queen, while Kyoya sat and plotted from the side lines – very fitting for the Shadow King and the character he chose to play. Mitsukuni kept darting between Haruhi and his cousin, trying to get them to speak but Mori would not cooperate. The last customers were leaving for the day when Haruhi lay a hand on Mitsukuni's shoulder.

"Mitsukuni, I am very unhappy that Takashi is ignoring me. I thought we were friends now." Haruhi was blunt, her voice soft and Mitsukuni nodded.

"Takashi is upset. He will not tell me more than that."

"Haruhiiiiiiiiii" Two voices chimed in her ears and Mitsukuni slipped away as the twins began to wrap themselves around her shoulders. Mitsukuni slipped back into a chair beside Takashi, eyeing him as he watched Haruhi. It was amazing how the twins could slip over the back of the couch to sit beside Haruhi, and it amazed him how unaffected she seemed by their presence. Mitsukuni had been intrigued by the comment that Sakura had made. It seemed that Haruhi had developed her first crush – and it did not seem to be on either Hikaru or Kaoru. He hoped that it was Takashi but Haruhi was very hard to read.

"Leave my daughter alone you devils!" Tamaki leapt across the room and over chairs to rescue his daughter from the clutches of said devils.

"We aren't doing anything to her, Tono." Hikaru smirked as he rubbed his cheek against Haruhi's.

"Our intentions are perfectly innocent." Kaoru purred and Tamaki sputtered.

"Unhand my daughter you ruffians!" Tamaki lunged towards the couch and grabbed Haruhi's arm. "Don't worry, I will save you."

On instinct Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's other arm to keep her with them and soon it became a tug-o-Haruhi game as they fought for the prize.

"Unhand her!"

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Let me go!"

"Let her go. You heard what she wants."

"You are the one who is tugging on her, Tono, we are merely keeping her wish us." Hikaru tugged extra hard on Haruhi's and she whimpered.

"Stop it. Let me go. That hurts!" Haruhi demanded.

"I will never abandon my daughter." Tamaki pulled and Haruhi stumbled forward slightly.

"We will protect you Haruhi." Haruhi stumbled back again as the twins tugged on her other arm.

"Owww!" Haruhi whimpered and Tamaki in return tugged on her arm.

"You are hurting her. Let her go." He pulled on her arm and Haruhi stumbled forward, falling to the ground, her hands ripping out of the grasp of her captors.

"Haruhi!" All three gasped and moved towards her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Haruhi growled.

"But Haruhi you are hurt."

"Get away from me." Haruhi growled and looked up, locking gazed with Takashi. She could see the guilt flicker across his face as he strode across the room.

"Can you stand?" He knelt before her and she shook her head. Easily Takashi lifted Haruhi and the twins and Tamaki made a move to follow.

"No." Haruhi snapped at the three.

"But Haruhi—"

"It is your fault that I fell in the first place." Haruhi growled. "I am not a toy or a plaything. I am a person and when I say let me go I mean let me go." Haruhi turned her gaze to Kyoya who stood nearby, impassive.

"You will not add this to my debt." Haruhi's voice was firm.

"Oh?" He pushed his glassed up his nose.

"In fact I think that the Host Club, or at the very least the Suoh's and the Hitachiin's should pay for any medical bills that this might have incurred."

"We didn't mean to—"

"You never mean to but you always do." Haruhi locked gazed with Tamaki. "You never actually listen to what I want and in doing so, end up complicating things. You force me to do what you want. Or you kidnap me by force and shove me in a limo. Or you have Kyoya blackmail me with my debt to the point that I have no choice but to do what you want."

"But you enj—"

"Not usually." Haruhi cut him off and winced as she tried to flex her ankle.

"It does not look broken." Takashi spoke and Haruhi nodded.

"I didn't hear a crack when I fell." Haruhi noticed that Tamaki stared at her, his mouth gaping, the twins exchanging looks of uncertainty.

"Perhaps the pain is making Haruhi a little unreasonable."

"Perhaps Haruhi is sick and tired of members of this club thinking that just because she is a commoner that she is not a person." Haruhi snapped back glaring at Kyoya. "I want to go to the nurse but I want your assurance that I will not be charged for this."

"Of course you won't be." Tamaki spouted.

"I want it in writing. I want to know my current debt to date and I want to know that nothing else will be added today."

Kyoya stared at Haruhi, the light of the room glinting off his glasses.

"You should get your ankle looked at."

"My debt first."

Kyoya did not move.

Haruhi dropped her voice, so that only Kyoya, who stood next to Mori, and Mori, heard. "You father expressed an interest in meeting with me. He stopped me on my way to school. It would be a shame if he found out that your negligence in managing things in the host club caused me to become injured. Or if Suoh-san found out." Haruhi felt Mori's arms stiffen around her and Kyoya smiled thinly.

"Of course I will give you that statement. My concern, as always, is for your well being."

"Okaa-san is so good to our daughter!" Tamaki gushed as Kyoya quickly scribbled numbers and a statement onto a paper.

"If the school nurse feels that you need to go to a hospital of course any treatment you receive will be at an Ootori hospital. I will make sure that they understand the situation."

Haruhi nodded and read the paper that Kyoya handed to her.

Hikaru and Kaoru slinked up to Haruhi, their heads held low.

"We are sorry."

"We didn't mean to."

"You are our friend—"

"If it had been either of you in the middle, with the other tugging on your arm, asking to be let go, voicing pain – it would have stopped instantly." Haruhi's voice was soft. "You don't treat a friend that you care about like a toy – or claim them like a plaything. You listen to what they say. You are concerned for what they want. You know enough about them to know what they want and to know when they are serious about things." Haruhi rubbed her wrists gingerly.

"I don't know how to explain to my father that the bruises on my arms are from the three of you trying to pull my arms from my sockets, or that my ankle is hurt because this contest left me crumpled on the floor."

All three young men paled.

"He will kill us."

"Takashi I want to go see the nurse now." Haruhi sighed and glanced at Mitsukuni as Takashi took her towards the door.

"Mitsukuni can you tell Sakura and Hotaru that I will be a little late this evening?"

"Of course." Hunny smiled and as the host club members stood gaping while Mori carried Haruhi out of the room and to the nurses office.

"Why didn't you mention that Ootori-san had approached you?"

"I was going to tell your mother later tonight."

"It was important. You should have told me."

"You have been distant. I didn't think it would matter to you." Haruhi did not look at Mori as she spoke but she could feel him stiffen. "After you found out that your mother and I had been discussing boys you have been distant. Obviously we are not the friends that we thought we were. I did not wish to bother you."

"How can you—" Mori veered off into a side hallway, and then entered the library, closing the door behind him.

"You know that I will protect you. I told you this. Mitsukuni and I, my family, his family, we will all—"

"How can you protect me if you will not even talk to me?" Haruhi struggled to turn around in Mori's arms to look at him and growled in dissatisfaction.

"Put me down for a moment."

"Your ankle."

"I will lean against the door. I want to look at you while we have this conversation."

"You should have told me."

"How? Hey Takashi I know you aren't talking to me but by the way Ootori-san mentioned that he wished to talk with me."

"You should have told me."

"Why did your mother's statement change our friendship?"

"I didn't want to get in the way—"

Haruhi smiled slightly.

"Can I go to the nurse now, Takashi?"

He paused, blinking at her. After a moment of staring at her in silence he moved towards her, picking her up.

"It looks like I will have to kiss him first." Haruhi's voice was soft as Mori carefully settled her into his arms. She could feel him freeze, his grip stiffening around her slightly. Slowly, so he could prevent it if he wanted to, she pulled herself up, bracing her hands on his shoulders, and placed a light kiss against his lips.

Mori flushed slightly. "I am sorry, Haruhi. I thought--"

"Just don't do it again, Takashi." Her voice was soft and Mori could hear the pain laced in her voice. It was his fault she was hurt. He was too busy ignoring her, trying to stay out of her way, that he had not stopped the tug of war. He owed her a great apology. Haruhi didn't speak after the kiss, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Instead she lay her head against his shoulder as they exited the library.


	6. Narcissism

It did not surprise Kyoya when Haruhi stopped him in the hallway the next day at school. She was limping slightly, and he was glad that her ankle injury was not more severe. He had seen Mori carrying her into school, both his and her bag slung over his shoulder, Hunny skipping happily beside them and he had been worried. He was not in the mood to deal with the drama Tamaki would create over the injury. He knew that Mori must have felt guilty about not stopping the tug of war. He had also been unsettled about the familiarity that Haruhi had referred to Takashi and Mitsukuni with. He had an idea of who Hotaru and Sakura were – he was fairly certain that he knew – but all of his investigations from the previous night yielded him nothing. He could not find a shred of evidence that Haruhi was spending time with the the Morinozuka and Haninozuka matriarchs. She walked to the bus stop with Kasanoda. Ranka never seemed worried that Harihi did not return home on his evenings off so it was not that.

Kyoya was drawn out of his thoughts when Haruhi offered him a package. It surprised him when she handed as she waited expectantly for him to open it.

"This is – "

Haruhi nodded.

"How did –"

"I do not believe that matter is any of your concern. I promise that everything was obtained in a perfectly legal manner, however. I will not be the host club's plaything any longer. I will attend host club, but only when I have the time. I also will not be al the club this afternoon." Haruhi smiled thinly. "It seems that we have a meeting with your father this afternoon." Haruhi turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"He has not—"

"I thought I only fair that I give you warning." Haruhi did not look back. "I am not an Ootori's plaything. Not for you or for your father."

Haruhi turned a corner and ducked into an empty classroom, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. Pushing talk on the phone she called the last person on her call list and her voice was grim.

"I am so sorry if I am interrupting but I have a major problem."

* * *

By the time school was over Hikaru and Kaoru were in a panic. So much so that they had gone to Tamaki of all people for help. The host club had been closed for the day – which had Tamaki in a panic, because Kyoya had not told him why. This startled the twins as well, but that was not the reason that they had sought out Tamaki. Tamaki flew into a tizzy when he found out that after the break in the afternoon classes Haruhi had not come back to class. She was nowhere to be found and she would not answer her cell phone. Kyoya was nowhere to be found and he would not answer his phone either. Their glanced locking the three young men took off, bolting through the school. Haruhi never went missing something had to be horribly wrong.

"I will go tell Mori and Hunny." Tamaki called over his shoulder and the twins nodded. After their performance the day before they hoped that Haruhi was not upset at them. She had been sociable enough with the twins in class, but they could tell that something was off – and the had not thought much of it at first – after all her ankle was sprained – but when she missed class – and when the teacher did not seem alarmed in the least – they decided that they needed to know where she had gone - and why.

* * *

When Haruhi arrived at the Ootori building, Kyoya was waiting outside, the sun glinting dangerously off of his glasses.

"Father is less than pleased with you. He was quite surprised that you did not take the limo that he sent to school for you."

Haruhi nodded. "I did not think that he would be happy." She paused. "I have two guests that will be joining me for this talk and I needed to give them time to arrive."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, frowning slightly. "Who?"

Haruhi did not answer but shifted her bag on her shoulder. "You know why he called us here, yes?"

"I have suspicions." Kyoya's voice was curt and he opened the door for Haruhi. He stepped through security and strode towards the elevator but paused when he realized that his footsteps were the only ones echoing in the lobby. Glancing back he was Haruhi taking her cell phone back from the security men, and bowing to them before she turned to join Kyoya. He was certain that he imagined the inclination of the head that Haruhi received from the security. It was quite preposterous really, why would they show Haruhi such respect.

"Issues with security?" Kyoya called out and Haruhi shook her head as she joined him.

"Shall we get this over with? I can't be out late tonight. Father is home tonight and he wanted to spend some time with me."

Haruhi noticed the arch of Kyoya's eyebrow in response to her comment and she arched smiled a smile highly reminiscent of the Shadow King's smile. "Please don't take offence at my actions today. My issue is with your father and not you." Haruhi's words were soft and Kyoya had to strain to hear her.

They fell silent and the elevator continued to rise, settling in the top floor of the building with a ae arch e arch of Kyoya's eyebrow snfequiet ding. Kyoya motioned for Haruhi to precede him out of the elevator. She fell into step beside Kyoya, and he noticed that she once again shifter her bag on her shoulder as his father stepped out of the large conference room.

_Interesting, board meetings are in this room. Why is he trying to intimidate Haruhi. _Kyoya mused and saw Haruhi assume her host club smile as they stopped in front of his father.

"I do not like to be kept waiting, young lady." Yoshio smiled thinly and Haruhi smiled in return.

"I did appreciate the gesture but I did not feel comfortable accepting a limo ride over here. It is such trouble and I can just as easily use the train and walk." Haruhi bowed slightly. "It is a pleasure to formally meet you, Ootori-sama. The previous times that I have met you we were not formally introduced."

Yoshio blinked slowly. Did this girl just chastise him on his manners?

"Please have a seat so we can begin." Yoshio motioned to chairs in the conference room and Haruhi nodded.

"I hope that you don't mind, but I have two guests joining me here. Given the subject matter I found it to be prudent." Haruhi settled into a chair, pulling a notebook from her bag. "I don't mind that we begin, since they will be here shortly."

"I hope my security does not give them trouble. I would hate for them to miss this meeting."

Kyoya glanced at his father, his notebook open, his hand poised to take notes.

Haruhi had his father off balance. Why?

Haruhi smiled thinly. "I have no doubt that your security will handle my guests properly. Your security was trained by the best after all." Haruhi inclined her head slightly at Kyoya, and he had to push his glasses up his nose to hide his surprise.

Had his intelligence been wrong?

"I assume we are here to discuss your designs for my future.." Haruhi watched Kyoya as she spoke. "Rumor claims that you desire the same commoner wife for your youngest son as Suoh-san desires for his son."

"How did you?" Yoshio stuttered and the room fell silent as two women slipped into the room.

"Rumor also has it that you and Yuzuru have bet a large amount of money on the outcome of these talks with Haruhi – and who can claim her as their future daughter in law." Hotaru's voice was sweet but Yoshio stiffened.

"Sorry we are late." Hotaru hugged Haruhi quickly before settling into a chair beside Haruhi.

"I did not know that you were acquainted with Sakura and Hotaru." Yoshio smiled pleasantly at Haruhi and she nodded.

"They have both become like mother's to me. I respect their advice and opinions very much." Haruhi allowed her gaze to slide from Kyoya to Yoshio. She was satisfied with Kyoya's reactions. He did not let his father see, but he was quite surprised at the purpose of the meeting. The mention of wagering was particularly unsettling to him, as he had shifted his head to allow the light to obscure his eyes, hiding his surprise. He kept his face towards his father, so his father could not see the widening of his eyes behind the lenses but Haruhi could.

"Tell me what it is that you think will tempt to me marry your son and I will give you my opinion of it."

Yoshio was silent for a moment, tapping his fingers together while he gathered his thoughts.

"I feel that you would make a good wife for Kyoya."

"Why?" Haruhi's voice was bland. "I will not be the wife that you want for him. I could care less about the Ootori fortune and name. I desire very few things in life, and to practice law like my mother is one of them. I will not give that up to play socialite wife for Kyoya." Haruhi paused. "I would venture to guess that Kyoya has his own plans for his future and they do not include being married to me, but I would be surprised if you discover those plans. He is after all a very good son who strives to live up to his father's expectations."

"Kyoya knows that I want what is best for him. But you would dare turn down—"

"I have not yet said that I would not do what you wished, but I do not believe that you could ever offer me enough to marry into this family." Haruhi smiled as Yoshio's looked on in shock. "You are a horrible manipulative man who thinks only in terms of gain for the family name – not what is actually good for your children. I am not a pawn piece for you in add into your game."

"You!" Yoshio growled and slammed his hands down on the table. "With the debts your father has accumulated you will never—"

"Her father's finances should not be your concern, Yoshio. But since you mention it, I talked with Ranka yesterday and he was debt free." Sakura smiled and Yoshio's eyes widened imperceptibly. "He was very confused about a sudden unexplainable increase in his debts. It was quite a surprise to find out that Ootori controlled subsidiaries were billing him for services not rendered in an attempt to scam him."

Hotaru nodded. "I may be wrong but that would imply that your companies are conducting business illegally." She glanced at Kyoya. "It might be in your best interest to purchase the Ootori corporations back from your father, Kyoya. His business practices had deteriorated significantly since you returned the companies to his control."

Kyoya stared at his father in contemplation, watching the ever composed Yoshio seething in his chair.

"By refusing this offer you will loose your scholarship to Ouran."

"I am not worried about that." Haruhi shrugged. "I have assurances that I can continue to attend Ouran even if the beneficiary who currently supplies my tuition chooses to withdraw his donation from the school. There are other beneficiaries who would be willing to fund my scholarship."

"No one would dare!"

"The Haninozuka and Morinozuka families would. I am sure that the Hitachiin's would as well if we were to involve them." Hotaru's voice was soft. "It does not sit well with us that the Ootori family head would try to force a young woman into marriage in such a way."

"So you refuse my offer." Yoshi growled and Haruhi nodded.

"If I were to marry Kyoya it would only be because I loved him. I do not love him and I will not be traded into marriage for assurances of financial security."

"You will never go to law school in Japan, young lady."

"Are you threatening her?" Sakura's voice was soft and Kyoya stiffened.

"It is not a threat it is a promise."

"Haruhi, you brought the tape recorder, I hope."

"Of course."

Horatu smiled as Yoshio went white. "Haruhi's chances at law school will not be jeopardized because the pride of Yoshio Ootori has been wounded. Should you attempt in any way to interfere with her life this conversation will go to the press. The headlines about Yoshio Ootori attempting to blackmail a young woman into marrying his youngest son would be of great interest to many of the families that you conduct business with."

Sakura nodded. "In addition should you pursue this course of action all of the Haninozuka and Morinozuka trained security forces will be handing you their resignations. We will not allow those that we trained to be employed by such a character as you are implying you are."

"You dare threaten me!"

"No – we are allowing Haruhi a chance at her own happiness." Sakura stood. "Our husbands agree with this decision, so do not think that contacting them will change anything."

Hotaru stood as well and the two women moved towards the door.

"Oh, Ootori-san, before you propose marriage to someone on behalf of your son it is best to make sure that they are not otherwise involved."

All adults in the room paused and Hauhi glanced at Yoshio. "I can assure you that it is not Tamaki-senpai. So neither you nor the Chairman will win this bet. It was very nice to talk with you."

Haruhi stood and left the room, Kyoya falling into step beside her. Hotaru and Sakura gave the two space.

"I did not know that he—"

"I know, Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi smiled. "We would have been miserable if I had accepted his offer and—" Haruhi paused and smiled as the elevator door opened and Mori and Hunny burst forth.

Haruhi smiled at Mori and he relaxed.

"The meeting went well, but Ootori-sama is not very happy right now." Haruhi leaned towards Mori as he ruffled her hair and Kyoya ah-hahed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Since when?"

"The day I sprained my ankle."

"You didn't tell me that—" Mori started to speak but paused when his mother spoke.

"Takashi, you really should check your voicemail more frequently. Haruhi was a little upset when you did not answer her call. She did not want you to worry." Sakura glanced towards Kyoya.

"We are going to dinner. Would you like to join us?"

Kyoya glanced back towards his father, who glared angrily at the group. He nodded slowly. "I would be honored to join you. I have some business that I need to take care of first."

Sakura nodded. "Would you mind if we walked you down to the limo? We can give your driver directions."

"Of course."

"You do not mind of Ranka joins us, do you? Since we are stealing Haruhi away from her time with her father, it is fair that he should join us."

Kyoya nodded and the party moved towards the elevator. Kyoya caught Mori's gaze.

"There will be issues."

"When they find out, yes." Mori nodded.

"Taka-chan and Hika-chan will not notice at first. But when they do…" Hunny sighed and Haruhi looked on, her eyes wide."

"Why would they—" She paused and her eyes widened. "I see. But they aren't in love with me."

"What do you mean?" Koyoya's voice was even and he attempted to feign disinterest in Haruhi's words.

"Hikaru pursues me because I am novel and he is not used to anyone other than Kaoru being able to hold his attention. But he and Kaoru both mostly see me as an object not a person. Tamaki-sempai merely places all the love and devotion onto me that he cannot place on his mother or grandmother. It is why the host club family is so important to him."

Haruhi paused and she noticed the surprised gazes of Mori, Hunny and Kyoya.

"What? When I realized I cared for Takashi I began to think more about things. Hikaru and Koaru are open with the fact that they think me a toy. Tamaki clings to tightly to me because he can. I am a female who will neither embrace him nor reject him. He can be himself without fear or scorn or unreasonable devotion. He knows that he is not my father, but he clings to the idea because it allows him to lavish attention onto me with no ill effects." Haruhi grinned. "Sakura and Hotaru also gave me their opinions on things, but this is how I feel."

"But how—"

"Kyoya, I cannot be a good lawyer if when I examine peoples motives I cannot see their nature." Haruhi smiled and walked out ahead of her friends as the elevator returned to the ground floor.

* * *

It was very late when Haruhi glanced at her cell phone to see a series of calls from both Tamaki and the twins. She did not bother to listen to the voicemails. She knew they would panic. 

With a sigh Haruhi pushed the talk button, leaning against Takashi. His hand tightened around her waist and she smiled.

"HARUHI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!!" A pair of voices chorused and Haruhi bit back a sigh.

"I had a meeting to go to. The teacher was aware of my absence."

"We were worried. Don't do that again." Hikaru demanded and Haruhi quirked an eyebrow.

"Where you really?"

"Of course we—" Hikrau began

"Or did you just miss your toy? You do spend at least half of class harassing me when you become bored with the teachers lecture. It is no wonder that I have to study extra hard to maintain my grades at the top of the class."

"Are we really that bad?" Kaoru's voice was soft and Haruhi bit back another sigh.

"When I say I need to do something – work or clean or study instead of doing something with you, have you ever listened? Have you ever let me do what I needed to do instead of doing what you wanted to do?"

"We were worried about you." Hikaru's voice was angry and Haruhi knew that he did not hear the words she had spoken.

"I was fine."

"No one knew where you were."

"My father knew where I was. I did not think that I had to report my every action to you." Haruhi jumped in surprise as Mori placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I will—"

"We are going to stop by your house—"

"No. We aren't home. See you tomorrow." Haruhi snapped the phone shut and tossed it on a nearby chair, ignoring the vibrations as it received a call.

Ranka has been invited to dinner and the parents were having an adult meeting (with a lot of sake) while Mitsukuni was distracting Yasuchika and Satoshi to give Haruhi and Takashi some much needed alone time.

Kyoya had come to dinner, smug, and once again the owner of the majority of the Ootori subsidiaries controlled by his father. He had relaxed at dinner, and when asked about it, he smiled and said "If Haruhi can stand up to my father for the sake of her future should I not do the same?"

"So you were not opposed to the initiative that I took yesterday." Haruhi's voice was tentative as Mori placed another soft kiss on her cheek. Making her feelings apparent to Mori did not mean that he reciprocated them, though is current behavior, and his comment to Kyoya indicated that he did.

"You surprised me. I was foolish to behave as I did." His voice was soft, the words tickling her ear. He brushed a strand of hair from her cheek, his fingers lingering there. "They all care for you, even Kasanoda. I did not dare—" Mori fell silent as Haruhi twisted around in his embrace, placing a finger on his lips.

"They care for an idea of me, but you actually know me, who I am. Caring for you, it snuck up on me. I didn't know what it was, but no one else could make me feel awkward because of a strawberry. Or blush because that moment was captured by a camera.

Haruhi giggled as Mori blushed slightly.

"You know, Takashi," Haruhi shifted so she fully faced him, kneeling on the cough before him. "You—" She leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear, bracing herself on his arms as she did so. "You have yet to really kiss me, are you sure that I was not too forward?" She placed a kiss on his cheek next to his ear.

"Positive." Mori shifted suddenly, causing Haruhi to fall back on the couch, bracing herself with her arms. She did not shift as Mori stalked towards her, a smile on his lips.

His lips crashed into hers in a precise movement and the passion contained there caused Haruhi to moan, her arms falling from beneath her, weak. Mori's lips curled into a smile as his body descended over his. "What my girlfriend wants, she gets."

"Girlfriend?"

Takashi nodded and his lips crashed down once again onto hers.

It was well past midnight when the parents thought to check on Mori and Haruhi. As the shoji screen slid open all parents paused—Mori was asleep on the couch, his jacket and tie discarded. Haruhi lay curled up beside him, cradled in his arm, her jacket and tie discarded as well.

"She hasn't looked his happy asleep since her mother died."

"I only hope we can—" Sakura paused as she noticed Mori glaring at her. Her voice dropped. "Sorry, Takashi. We will speak in the morning. Take care of her."

Mori's arms tightened around Haruhi and he locked gazed with Ranka.

"I trust you with her. Don't let those self centered men ruin her life."


	7. Reflection

The rest of the weekend was pleasantly quiet, if one counted repeated phone calls from Tamaki and the twins as pleasant and quiet. The Morinozuka's had invited Haruhi and her father to spend the weekend with them. No one spoke directly of it but all feared repercussions from Ootori-sama. Haruhi was quite happy to spend with the Morinozuka family, and that of course meant time with the Haninozuka family. When Hunny was not in school he was a lot more serious, though still his cute, sweets craving self. He had grown and changed since entering the host club, but the club allowed him to indulge in his guilty pleasures without the guilt. Yasuchika even behaved himself when around them for the weekend, for as Satoshi reminded him quite forcefully, it was bad manners to misbehave in front of Taka's girlfriend.

Haruhi knew that things would be different when school began Monday morning, but since Kyoya knew he would at least be able to help with the damage control. If he was willing to help with the damage control. Takashi had assured her that he would talk with Kyoya, but Haruhi wondered about things. Kyoya liked to be in control and in a very short amount of time Haruhi had thrown things into disarray. She had laid her debt to the host club, though she had not yet had a chance to use her veto power on club activities, and she has refused his father's proposition of marriage to Kyoya. She was almost certain that he did not mind, and in the end Kyoya had regained control of the Ootori enterprises from the meeting, but in hindsight he might resent her rejection.

"Stop worrying." Takashi's voice beside Haruhi startled her, and she jumped, eeping softly.

"I am not—" Mori didn't answer but leveled a steady gaze on her and she sighed.

"Chairman Suoh will have heard about the meeting with Kyoya's father by now."

"Let me know when the meeting is. I will accompany you."

Haruhi nodded. "I need to stop by the house to get my school things. I don't have everything I need—"

"Ranka brought your things by last night. Mitsukuni and I have practice in the morning. You will get there before any drama can occur."

"I do not like to –"

"We have not lied about anything. We will not."

"But isn't not telling them the same as lying?"

"It is more reasonable to deal with the issue with the Chairman before we announce anything to the club. Hikaru and Kaoru are smart. They will notice, and when they do Tamaki will know."

Haruhi nodded. "That is what I am afraid of."

Mitsukuni, Kyoya and I can handle things. Trust us."

"I know that you would not allow anything to happen."

"Then trust me." He placed a kiss on her temple. "Mother and Hotaru wished for you to eat breakfast with them before we leave for school. Mitsukuni and I have some more training to finish. I will see you when we leave."

Haruhi nodded, trying to quell her nerves. She did not feel that this would be a good day, though all measures had been taken to make sure that it would be.

* * *

Haruhi was not startled when Kyoya entered the third music room, sitting down across from the settee that she was currently studying on.

"Tamaki called me incessantly this weekend wondered where you were. The twins even went to far as to call. You had them all worried."

"Dad and I spend the weekend with some friends." Haruhi shrugged. "I will deal with it later. The twins are still upset that I disappeared in the middle of the school day. When I called them back Friday evening they said they were coming over to see me. I told them that I wasn't home. I doubt that they listened."

"They did not. Tamaki went over to your apartment six times this weekend. The last time he went he ran into Ranka. That meeting did not go well."

Haruhi hid a smile. "I do not doubt that my father was not pleased with Tamaki's laments about me being missing."

Kyoya shook his head. "He assured Tamaki that you were safe with some friends. And has been there all weekend.

"Has he talked to you yet today?"

Haruhi shook her head. "I have not yet—" She paused as the doors to the music room opened.

"Chairman Suoh, it is a surprise to see you here. We rarely have the pleasure of your presence in the third music room." Kyoya stood and bowed.

"Kyoya." The Chairman did not spare Kyoya a glance.

"Fujioka, I needed to speak with you. I expect you to stop by my office during lunch."

"I have time now, sir." Haruhi noticed the way he shook his head, careful not to meet her gaze.

"I do not wish for you to be late for class. I do not know how long this meeting will take. I have already told your teachers that you might be back late from lunch."

"That was very kind of you, chairman." Haruhi smiled thinly and Kyoya hid a smile, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I will see you at lunch then." She went back to reading her book and he did not move. After a moment she glanced back up. "Was there something else that you needed? I am trying to study for a quiz that I have this morning."

"It's nothing—" The Chairman shook his head and turned to leave. "Don't be late, Fujioka."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Chairman." Haruhi's voice was bland, her focus still on her reading.

The door closed with more force that Kyoya was sure that the chairman meant to have and he chuckled softly.

"You have him off balance."

Haruhi nodded. "I need to make some phone calls. Make sure that I am ready for this meeting. Takashi is coming with me."

"He will not like that."

"I am quite certain that he will not like anything about this meeting." Haruhi smiled and pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he listened to her phone call. When she closed the phone with a click he shook his head.

"When did that happen?"

"We accomplished quite a few things this weekend." Haruhi smiled. "I will tell you about it later. I need to study."

"Do you want to me tell Mori?"

"I will send him a text in a minute. He is still in practice. I don't want to distract him." Haruhi turned a page of the book, her eyes moving over the page. A frown formed on her lips, as he stayed seated across from her.

"I will make sure to let you know how thing go, Kyoya, but I really do need to study. Don't you have something to occupy yourself?"

"I own my father's companies and you no longer have a debt to the host club. I find myself rather bored."

"Be bored elsewhere." Her voice was curt and she shifted on the couch, turning away from him. She found that she read the same sentence several times in a row, so diverted was her attention by the gaze of Kyoya.

"You really aren't worried about this."

"I am worried about the quiz right now. Takashi said to trust him. I do."

"It is that simple then, you will blow off the entire thing as—"

"Haruhi is not blowing anything off. She didn't sleep last night." Mori's voice interrupted the conversation and Haruhi smiled.

"We meet with the Chairman during lunch." Haruhi turned the page of her textbook and Mori nodded.

"I thought that we might. You called—"

"Not to long ago. Kyoya overheard the conversation. He thinks that I am not worried nearly as much as I should be."

"You have a test to study for. School comes first. Leave the worrying to me."

"That was my plan." Haruhi flipped the next page in her book with a sigh. "I really would like some quiet to study. I need to pass this quiz."

"You will be fine." Mori walked over to Haruhi and ruffled her hair before he leveled a gaze on Kyoya. After a moment Kyoya stood and moved towards the door, Mori falling in step beside him.

"Meet me here before you go."

"Of course, Takashi." Haruhi's answer was a mumble but he accepted her agreement and pulled the door closed.

* * *

It took Haruhi longer than she would have liked to escape the careful watch that the twins had on her. It seems that her absence this weekend had bothered them, and Kaoru at least had seemed to take heed of her words. It was only Hikaru who was harassing her during class, trying to force her to pay attention to him. She had done a remarkable job of ignoring them, and it had angered Hikaru. What right did their toy have it ignore him? Especially after she had disappeared all weekend. Haruhi had left them arguing, Kaoru trying to reason with Hikaru.

She would have to tell them soon. Hikaru would be less than thrilled, since he felt that he had a claim on her. It was far more serious that Haruhi had initially thought that it would be, but she would not spend less time with Takashi just in case Hikaru decided that he had something interesting to do with their toy.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she bumped into something, and when she glanced up she smiled at Mori.

"What's wrong?"

"Hikaru. I will tell you later. We have a marriage proposal to go deal with."

* * *

"I am so sorry that I am late, Chairman, but I had trouble getting away from my classmates." Haruhi bowed to the Chairman while Mori closed the door.

"I was unaware that you would be bringing anyone with you to this meeting, Haruhi."

"Given that I am sure that you know that I met with Yoshio Ootori on Friday I thought that this meeting would be along a similar line. If that is the case then I feel that my boyfriend should be present." Haruhi noticed the way that Yuzuru stiffened slightly at the mention of boyfriend.

"Why would you assume—"

"There is a lot of money on the line, I have been told. Yoshio was not very happy when I flatly refused his offer."

"You refused him."

"I did." Haruhi settled into a chair and Mori stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "Why did you call me here, Chairman?"

"You will marry my son." He did not request, he stated. "I have not told Tamaki yet. I wished to surprise him once all the arrangements were in place."

"I will not marry Tamaki. I am not in love with him."

"If you do not accede to my wishes I can have your acceptance to this school revoked."

"And if you do such I think I will make certain that there is a new headmaster before the day is over, Yuzuru." the door to the office opened silently and closed with a sharp click. Haruhi stood, noting with a smile hoe pale the Chairman had become.

"Suoh-sama, it is no nice to see you again." Haruhi bowed deeply to the matriarch and Mori bowed as well.

"Tea with weekend was lovely. We will have to do it again sometime. Sakura and Hotaru have been training you well."

"I am honored to receive the lessons that they give me." Haruhi smiled, glancing to Mori. "Sakura and Hotaru are both like mothers to me, so I am pleased to spend as much time with them as I can."

"Mother, I am surprised to see you here." Yuzuru shifted uneasily in his chair as she sat down in a chair next to Haruhi, who also seated herself once again.

"You are a fool, Yuzuru." Suoh-sama's voice was sharp. "I was quite surprised to be invited to tea with the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's this weekend. I did not intend to accept the invitation, but I was told that there was some information that I needed to know. I am quite glad that I accepted the invitation." Suoh-sama glanced to Haruhi. "This young woman and I spent a lot of time conversing. Much of the time was about Tamaki, but we also spoke of you and Yoshio and this foolishness that you have undertaken."

Yuzuru stiffened in surprise when his mother used Tamaki's name. She never called him by name.

"I thought that you knew better than to decide Tamaki's future without consulting me. He is to be heir."

"Since—"

"When I make the decisions is not a concern of yours, it is mine to make." Her voice was cold and he settled back. "That son of yours has more backbone that you ever will, Yuzuru. I will not let you destroy what family he has."

"What—"

"Tamaki has made himself a family in place of the one that he has never had. You abandoned him and his mother as a child. It is quite obvious to anyone who knows the story that you chose the family name over those whom you claimed to care about." Haruhi met his gaze. "He has made himself into the father that he never had. He has built an entire life for himself because you would not give him one."

"I love his mother. I love him."

"You did not love her enough." Suoh-sama's voice was soft. "You did not love her, or him enough to choose them over my ultimatums of the family name. You went against my wishes and chose her, had a child with her. But you did not love her enough to choose her when the time came. I know that, and Tamaki has known that since you brought him back to Japan."

"He does what he wishes and he had will do that no matter what."

"If he had to choose between seeing his mother and the Suoh name it will always be his mother. If he had to choose between those he cares about and his mother it will be his mother, because he loved her first and he loves her deepest. But if he had to choose between us and the Suoh name it will be us."

Mori nodded behind Haruhi.

"I will not let you destroy his happiness." Suoh-sama's voice was soft. "He deserves that much. You are my son and I love you, so I will not expose your weaknesses and failures in public. I gladly take the blame for destroying his family, because you were to weak to choose that which should have meant the world to you." She paused. "That boy and I have an understanding. You will never stand up for him. It is why you allowed him to be placed in the second Suoh mansion. It is why you allow me to say anything I wish about him in public. He is saddened, but not because of me, because you daily show him that the Suoh name means more to you than your own son."

Suoh-sama stood.

"Haruhi, Takashi and I need to eat lunch. If I hear another word about this nonsense of marrying Tamaki to Haruhi you will no longer even have the Suoh name to cling to. I raised you better than to blackmail and force a woman into marriage."

Suoh-sama waited for Mori to open the door for her before she swept out of the room, and as he closed the door behind them the Chairman sank down into his chair, his face pale.


	8. Flights of Fancy

Haruhi and Mori had a very pleasant lunch with Suoh-sama. She was much nicer than rumors would give her credit for, but Haruhi found that she truly enjoyed the time that she spent with the woman. What Haruhi did not expect, however, was the invitation to dine with Suoh-sama later in the week. Haruhi had agreed to meet with the Matriarch later in the week, if her school schedule allowed it.

Her parting words still hung with Haruhi, and she found that her thoughts were not on school the rest of the day as she recalled those words.

"When you do tell my grandson that you are in love with the Morinozuka heir, be gentle. He does not need to feel abandoned once more by the ones that he loved."

"We would hate for him to feel that way. This is not a secret that we keep because we wish it, but because the family that we have become is a delicate thing." Haruhi smiled as Mori took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"We did not plan to fall in love, but I am glad that we have. I will not destroy Tamaki's world, not will I flaunt out love before him. Just because families change does not mean that they are no longer a family."

"That is a lesson that he has not year learned, Haruhi. Be gentle with him." She had swept off, regal in her movements, and Haruhi and Mori had taken a moment to collect their thoughts before the bell rang, indicating that class would begin soon.

Haruhi was drawn out of her thoughts as the bell rang once more, and she was surprised to see that her classmates were gathering their things, preparing to leave for home, or for their after school activities.

"Haaaaaaaaaruhiiiiiiiiiiii" She heard a pair of voices chime from beside her and she sighed.

"Yes?" She kept the sigh out of her voice, for she had expected their presence beside her as soon as the bell rang.

"You ran away from us at lunch today. We don't like it when our toy runs away. First this weekend and now lunch."

"I am not a toy Hikaru." His voice was sharp as she stood, gathering her bag. "I do not need your permission to do things."

"You are our toy—"

"You haven't listened to a thing that I have said since you, Kaoru and Tamaki sprained my ankle, have you?" Haruhi tired to keep her voice down at the students filed out of the classroom.

"Of course I have."

"Then why can you not cal me your friend? Why do I always have to be your toy? Am I not given a choice in things? I am a person, not an object."

"Of course you are a person Haruhi." Kaoru cut his brother off as he began to speak.

"Then why were you and Hikaru arguing during lunch?"

"We went arguing." Hikaru mumbled and Haruhi laughed.

"You shouldn't lie to me, Hikaru. I heard the comment. You didn't like it that I was ignoring you during class. It is not acceptable that your toy ignore you." She sighed. "I need to pay attention. My grades have been slipping. Our teacher talked to me the other day and offered to move my chair so that I would have fewer distractions around me.

"NO!" She heard both the boys chorus and she smiled. "I said no, but you have to let me pay attention. I have to remain top of the class, or I cannot attend this school. I think you forget that sometimes. Between your comments and distractions during class, taking care of my father and all the host club activities I haven't been sleeping more than four hours a night. I cannot do that for much longer. The teacher is very concerned about the way that my grades have been slipping."

"We don't mean to."

"I know you don't mean to, Hikaru, but you don't stop to think about things. You just act on what you want and what seems right at the moment." She shook her head. "You still don't pay attention to anything around you. You didn't notice my unhappiness about the rain storm that summer, you both failed to pay attention to the pain I was in when I was the object of the tug of war, and you don't pay attention to when I am serious about my need to have time to myself."

"So where were you this weekend?" Hikaru changed the subject, his voice gruff. He did not like being scolded, especially when she was correct. But he did not wish to see it. She was theirs, the twins had claimed her. She just needed to get use to the idea.

"I spent the weekend with some close family friends. They have been me and my father out with some things."

"What kind of things?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Haruhi moved towards the door. "Things have been taken care of, so it really doesn't matter any more."

"We don't like worrying about you Haruhi." Kaoru's voice came from beside her and she smiled gently at him.

"I know, and there is nothing to worry about."

"Let us know next time you disappear from school?"

"You wouldn't let me leave unless you knew where I was going, and I cannot always tell you that." Haruhi began to walk towards the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru falling in step beside her.

"Why can't you tell us?"

"Everyone has secrets, Hikaru. I know that you do not tell me every single thing that goes on in your life, every thought that you have. Do you?"

"Well no."

"Then allow me my privacy." Haruhi paused as she noticed Suoh-sama talking with Tamaki. She nodded to the woman as Hikaru and Kaoru turned around, their eyes widening at the sight.

"I wonder if Tamaki will be at club today. His grandmother is here." Haruhi's comment startled the twins. What would the presence of Suoh-sama have to do with Tamaki? Everyone knew that she loathed her grandson.

"Wait for us." Hikaru called out and ran up to Haruhi, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her possessively close. After a moment Kaoru did the same, glancing at Haruhi as he did so. She nodded slightly to him and he smiled in relief. Hikaru, as usual, did not notice, as he was just glad that things were returned to normal. The Hitachiin twins had their toy and all was well.

* * *

"Why is this theme appealing?" Haruhi asked with a sigh. It was warriors of ancient Japan day and the girls were fawning over the men of the Host Club. Mori and Hunny were giving martial arts demonstrations and the twins were dressed as warrior monks. Haruhi's brain hurt at that thought. Hunny and Mori were samurai, Kyoya was dresses as a Shinsengumi, a special police force of the late shogunate period, specifically Saito Hajime. Tamaki was dresses as Hatrori Hanzo. Haruhi was dressed as a ninja, her ninja ear peaking out from under a simple kimono. The girls were quite taken by the display, and Haruhi was relieved to find that her usual group of girls was more than willing to relax on the couches, drinking the traditional tea service that Haruhi had prepared. They were an assortment of Japanese snacks as well, all dating back hundreds and thousands of years in origin. They had been imported from various cities and islands for the event, and while Haruhi would normally comment on the waste of money she kept quiet today.

Club went without incident, and Tamaki seemed blissfully unaffected by the presence of his grandmother.

Haruhi did not notice as club ended. Her designations had leaf early and she was using the time to catch up on some of her reading for class. She could feel the weight of several gazes on her as she read. It was unusual for her to be excused fro designations for any reason, and Kyoya had not threatened her debt at all today. It must be odd for the others.

"My darling daughter, I am so glad that you are safe and sound." Haruhi placed down her book, as the joyful cries of Tamaki grew closer. "Daddy was so worried about you this weekend when you disappeared from school. Kyoya wouldn't not tell me where you were and all your father would say is that you were with friends."

"I spent the weekend with some dear friends of the family. My father was there as well." Haruhi did not argue as Tamaki pulled her to her feet, enveloping her in a hug.

"Daddy was so worried. I am glad that you are safe." he twirled her around, his grip tight before he released her. "You must let daddy know before you run away for the weekend again."

"Why? So you can follow me and make things difficult for me all weekend?" Haruhi's voice was dry and Tamaki paled, stepping back, his hands flying to his heart in a dramatic gesture of woe. "Mommy, our daughter thinks that I make things difficult for her."

"Don't you? You called my phone and her phone all weekend. You also went to her house daily to check on her." Kyoya calmly typed on the computer. "Haruhi doesn't spend every free moment that she has with us, though we do try to make sure that she does. Sometimes time away is needed. I find it perfectly reasonable that she would not let us know where she was."

"No, my daughter mustn't leave us ever again. She cannot run away from home!" Tamaki wailed and glomped Haruhi, shaking her body back and worth as his cries grew louder. "Why must our daughter rebel against us in such a fashion. She is not allowed to."

"Senpai let me go!" Haruhi cried out, trying to free himself from her grip, but the more she struggled the tighter his grip became.

"I will not let you run away!" His voice came out in a shout and it was then that Mori moved across the room. His movements were swift and precise, and with a flick of his wrist he had relocated Tamaki to the couch, grabbed Haruhi towards his chest, holding her tightly in an embrace and held the demo sword that had been used for club activities against Tamaki's throat.

"Do not hurt her again with your attentions. Her ankle is not fully recovered." His words caused Tamaki to pale and Hikaru watched the scene with narrowed eyes. He did not like the way that Haruhi relaxed against Mori. They were far too familiar.

"Mother!!!!!" Tamaki wailed, rushing towards Kyoya, lamenting how his daughter was rebelling against him.

Hikaru's eyes narrowed even further when Haruhi did not immediately move away from Mori. It was not appropriate the way that he held her. What right did he have to be so close to their toy?

"Kaoru, look how he claims our toy as his own. I don't like it."

"Maybe…." Kaoru paused and shook his head as Haruhi stepped away from Mori, smiling up at him. He watched her whisper her thanks, noting the way she watched him, and her use of her proper name. He ruffled her hair affectionately and returned to his cousin.

"Maybe what?" Hikaru growled and Kaoru paled.

"Maybe she is not ours to claim any longer." His voice was soft. "She is our friend, but that does not give us claim to choose who can hold her and how she is treated."

"She is our toy, that gives us all rights." Hikaru hmmed and walked towards Haruhi. He scowled as she moved away from him, joining Hunny and Mori near the couch.

He paused as their conversation carried to him.

"—Tea on Thursday as usual? I am certain that your mother will wish to know how the talk with the Chairman went."

"I will let her know, but she will be glad to see you as always."

"Will Hotaru be there as well, Mitsukuni?"

"She is not sure yet. She and Father might have a social engagement that evening. But she says she will miss you—"

Hikaru did not pause to listen any longer, turning on his heel he stalked back to Kaoru, rage building as he walked.

"How dare she!" He slammed his fist down on the table and all eyes turned towards him.

"How dare she who?" Kaoru was afraid to ask, afraid that his brother had just realized what he had a moment ago.

Before Hikaru could answer the doors to the third music room swung open and Suoh-sama swept in.

"You are late, Tamaki."

"Ah, grandmamma, I did not mean—"

"No excuses. You have three minutes."

"Of course." Tamaki sprang to his feet and scrambled towards the dressing area. Suoh-sama paid no mind to anyone in the room as she swept over to Kyoya.

"I hear that congratulations are in order, Kyoya."

"I thank you, Suoh-sama." Kyoya smiled easily. "I am relived to know that all meeting went well today.

"Afraid your father would loose?"

"Relieved that the matter at hand did not go to either party. That which was in question should not be bargained with."

"You will make a good businessman, Kyoya. I trust that you will continue to take good care of my heir."

Suoh-sama smiled thinly as she caught the widening of his eyes.

"I see she had not had a chance to tell you yet. It will be announced tonight after dinner." Suoh-sama glanced to Haruhi.

"I expect you and Takashi at the Suoh mansion Friday night for dinner. It was been cleared with both of your parents." She stepped towards the doors. "Tamaki, NOW!"

"Of course grandmamma." His voice was a breathless shout as he rushed from the dressing room, pulling on his school jacket as he went, his bag slung over his shoulder.

All watched the pair leave the room, the doors closing with a click, before turning their attention towards Haruhi.

"What happened when you met with the Chairman at lunch, Haruhi?"

"What just happened here?"

"How the hell can you date him? You are my toy!"

Haruhi lay a hand on Mori's arm as he leapt to his feet, his face angry, but Hikaru would not back down.

"Everyone take a seat, I will explain what has been going on." Haruhi's voice was stern and Hikaru sank down onto the couch next to his twin.

"I date him because I want to, Hikaru. I do not need your permission to do so."

"You are mine!" His voice was a growl.

"No. I never have been. I am beginning to doubt if I am even your friend. You refuse to listen to a word that I say." She took a deep breath. "Friday I met with Yoshio Ootori to let him know that I would not accept his generous offer of Kyoya's hand in marriage. Today I told the chairman that I would not marry Tamaki either. It seemed that there was a wager between the two men on who could get me to marry their son."

She watched Hikaru and Kaoru pale.

"How did you meet Suoh-sama?" Kyoya kept his voice neutral.

"I had tea with her this weekend. Hotaru and Sakura invited her over for tea while we were making sure that your father would not try to force his hand. I am sure that he was too busy trying to buy his companies back from his youngest son but one can never be too careful when it comes to these matters."

"You stayed the weekend at his house?" Hikaru sputtered and Haruhi nodded.

"My father and I were both guests this weekend. Yoshio only sent two cars by the apartment to see if we were there this weekend. Kyoya sent by three to check up on what his father's men were doing. You and Kaoru came by once and Tamaki stopped by three times.

"We were worried about you and you were having a tryst with your boyfriend?"

"It was not a tryst. We were protecting Haruhi." Mori's eyes narrowed. "Ootori-san threatened to make sure that no one would donate money for her scholarship. He threatened to make sure that she never attended law school. The chairman said that he would rescind her acceptance to the school."

"I told you that I was fine, Hikaru, but you wouldn't listen to me." Haruhi sighed.

"Takashi and Mitsukuni have been very good friends to me, and their mothers have become like my own. It is natural that I would want to spend time with them. And since Takashi is my boyfriend—"

"So it is true. Since when?"

"Well, the feelings have been developing since Mitsukuni's birthday weekend, when I helped Takashi bake a cake for him, but things really developed when you and Hikaru and Tamaki sprained my ankle."

Haruhi leveled her gaze on Hikaru, who sulked in his chair. "This changes nothing, Hikaru, and once you stop sulking you will realize this. I am still your friend. I still eat lunches with you and Kaoru, we still hang out on the weekend. You and Kaoru still invade my personal space on a daily basis."

"But you were out toy—"

"She should never have been a toy. She is our friend." Kaoru ran a hand through his hair. "You remember what she said when she sprained her ankle. If it had been me in the middle of you and Tamaki, and I had shouted stop, it hurts, you would have let go in an instant. Until we can honestly say the same of her, we don't consider her a person, just an object." Kaoru sighed. "So when are you going to tell Tamaki?"

"Soon." Mori's gaze was cold and Kaoru nodded.

"I know that you will take care of her. We all want the best for her."

"Mori has already done a fantastic job protecting her, and his family does what is best for Haruhi." Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose. "Just remember this, if she did not care for us and our friendship she would not remain in the host club even though her debt is paid off." Kyoya stood. "I will see you all tomorrow. I must go buy a gift for Tamaki. It seems he is the new heir of the Suoh family." he glanced to Haruhi. "I will be calling you tonight so you can fill me in on the conversation you had with Suoh-sama."

"I will make sure to answer Kyoya." Haruhi stood, stretching. "I am going to change and head home. Unless anyone would like to argue with me some more about the choices that I make in my personal life."

"Whatever." Hikaru stood and stalked off, slamming the music room door after him.

"I will talk to him, Haruhi."

"Don't worry about it, Kaoru." She sighed. "It was hard for him to learn to let someone into his life, and now he feels betrayed by me. He doesn't like to share things that he has claimed, and since I can tell the difference between the two of you then I am, in his mind, his and yours. I had hoped that despite all of that we could still be friends, but I am not sure is Hikaru is ready for that yet."

"I will still be your friend."

"If it drives a wedge between you and Hikaru then it is not worth it. We will just have to wait and see." Haruhi disappeared into the changing room and Kaoru ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. She was right, and he hated to admit that about Hikaru.

"Is she happy?"

"Can you not tell, Kao-chan?" Hunny's voice was serious, and the twin nodded.

"I have never seen her happier."


	9. Oral Fixation

I own NOTHING. Nothing. The last and final chapter should be up this weekend sometime. :)

* * *

The next few weeks were awkward between Haruhi and Hikaru. So much so that their designators noticed, but all were polite enough to not comment on it. Tamaki however, did not notice. He was too busy playing the newly announced Suoh heir to pay attention to anything other than his designators and his grandmother. Haruhi found it odd, she missed his friendship and his presence. Tamaki was as much a part of her life as Hikaru and Kaoru were, and she felt their absence keenly. She enjoyed her time with Takashi, but he could not feel the void of friendship. He too noticed her melancholic moods but did not say anything about it. He knew that she was not in love with them, and he knew how hard it was to deal with the sudden absence of a friend. You don't realize how much you needed and relied on someone until they are not there.

"He misses you, Haruhi." Kaoru sank down in an overstuffed armchair. Haruhi was studying on the settee and he did not want to disturb her.

"Does he?"

Kaoru caught the wistfulness in her voice.

"He didn't realize how much a part of thins you were in our life until you were gone. He says things like 'Haruhi would love this'—and then he stops. He does nothing but sit and mope." Kaoru sighed. "I don't like it."

"I do not like it either, but he is the one who won't talk to me. I have invited you both out to lunch several times these past few weekends. I never get a response from you though."

"I would accept, but I don't want it to cost me my brother. If I accept your offer it will."

"I know, but I had hoped that with enough invitations he would change his mind."

"Give it time, Haruhi." Mori sat on the settee near Haruhi and she nodded.

"I know that it is a matter of time, I just—"

"Miss me?" A voice chimed near her ear, a pair of arms slipping around her to embrace her in a hug.

"Hikaru!" Her voice picked up some cheer and he nodded, his head against her own.

"'msorry."

"Its ok, ki—"

"Get your hands off of my daughter you infidel!" Tamaki's shout echoed throughout the room and Haruhi held in her giggles. It seemed for a little while that everything was back to normal.

* * *

"Haruhi-kun, Valentine's day is coming up. May I ask you a question?" One of her designators, a timid young woman, asked the question while holding a cup of tea.

"Of course, I will do my best to answer." Haruhi smiled at the girl and noticed that the room had fallen oddly silent.

"Did you, did you have anyone that you hope to be able to—" The young woman stuttered and stammered, her hands trembling as she spoke and Haruhi smiled again, carefully taking the cup from the young woman and set it on the table.

She glanced to Kyoya who nodded ever to slightly, and then she glanced at Mori, whose gaze was warm.

"There was someone that I will be exchanging chocolates with this season." Her voice was soft, a gentle smile on her lips and she could see her designators eyes cloud over in the throes of MOE!

She should hear Tamaki shriek in the background, but she ignored him as she leaned forward to hear the designators voice, lost in a crowd of fan girls and a panicked half French newly names heir.

"Does that mean that we cannot give you chocolates?"

"I would be honored to receive chocolates from any one of you." She smiled. "You are all special to me. But I will not be able to give anything in return."

"That is alright, Haruhi-kun. We just want to be able to show you that we care. We wont take you from the one that you love, just like you don't try and take us away from our boyfriends and fiancé's." The same young woman spoke and Haruhi nodded.

"I thank you for that." Haruhi made sure not to glance at Mori, but she could feel the weight of his gaze on her. She could hear Tamaki shrieking to Kyoya, wondering whom Haruhi would want to give chocolates to. She was not allowed to have someone that she loved. She couldn't. He would not allow his dau—

"Tamaki, you have designators. Your grandmother will not be pleased to hear about your behavior. She is quite fond of Haruhi's choice of companion. They dined with her only last week, if I recall correctly."

"Two weeks ago." Haruhi corrected and turned back to her designators with a smile. "The host club was actually thinking of have a chocolate making event. That way you could make chocolates with your favorite host. That way we can show our love and appreciation for all of you who come to visit us here."

Haruhi was aware that as she spoke Kyoya moved towards her. She could imagine the way that the light was glinting off his glasses. He was not pleased with her, but she was not pleased at the nonchalant way he just announced her tentative friendship with Suoh-sama.

"Indeed we will, ladies. It will be a special event, with a limited number of tickets available. I haven't finalized all the details yet, but as soon as I do I will make sure that you know."

Haruhi tuned out the squealing and squeeing and moeing.

"If you will excuse me, I need to refill the tea." Haruhi grabbed the tray, easily moving past Kyoya. As she moved she glanced at her boyfriend, and she was staggered by the intense look he sent her, the barest hint of a smile flashing across his face. She could hear chuckling from beside her and was thankful when Kaoru caught the tray that she had been holding as it slipped from her hands.

"Brace yourself." His voice was a hurried whisper and Haruhi ooomphed as she felt Tamaki collide with her.

"HARUHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" He wailed, clinging to her and she stumbled backwards. The blond didn't let go of her as she stumbled, and she could feel his weight pulling her to the ground.

"Tamaki!" Her voice was sharp and he gazed at her, his eyes imploring as they fell towards the ground. She could feel him twisting, trying to make sure that it was his body that hit the floor, shielding her from impact, and she relaxed as she felt a familiar pair of hands grab her waist, pulling her from the embrace of the blond as he crashed to the floor.

"Thanks, Takashi." Haruhi paled as she spoke, realizing the mistake she made as the designators squeed once more. Slowly she glanced to Tamaki, who stood gaping, his face white as a ghosts.

"Ta-ta-ta-ta-kashi?" He stuttered, and promptly fainted.

* * *

Haruhi looked to Mori, her eyes locking with his, for she seemed to take comfort in what she saw there as several young girls rushed to the Suoh heir.

Tamaki stirred with a moan, looking around the room. He bolted up and rushed towards Kyoya. "Kyoya, I had the most awful dream. I dreamed that Haruhi had someone that she wanted to give Valentines chocolates to, and that someone was Mori-senpai."

"Are you certain that it was a dream Tamaki?" Kyoya did not look up from his laptop.

"It was to be. My daughter would not do something like that. She knows that I would not allow her to—"

"My real father has no problem with it, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi's tone was droll and Tamaki whirled around, his blond hair flying as he moved.

"Haruhi! It can't be true."

"What cannot be?"

"That you and Mori-senpai are dating. Tell me that it isn't so. My daughter is too young to date. Daddy will not allow such a thing. I must protect my daughter from the horrors of the world."

"We are dating, senpai. We have been for several weeks now."

"Weeks?" His wail carried throughout the room and Kaoru and Hikaru both nodded.

"Weeks." Their answer was in unison. "Since we sprained her ankle after playing tug-o-Haruhi."

"But-but-but-but-but—" he stammered, stumbling towards the pair who sat calmly on the cough. He could see the familiarity between them, how relaxed Haruhi was as she read her book. They did not sit closer than necessary, but you could tell that there was something between them.

"I will not allow it."

"Oh?" Haruhi arched an eyebrow. "It is my choice. Would you try and force me into a different one? I have had enough of that this month."

"What do you mean? Who has been trying to force you into relationships? I will make sure that they leave you alone. How dare they do such a thing to my precious daughter. It is unforgivable! Inconceivable! Unallowable! I will not anyone to tear our family apart."

"That is what we told your father." Haruhi calmly turned the page of her book. She could feel the light pressure of Mori's hand on her leg, squeezing gently. The room was far too silent, and Haruhi glanced at Tamaki from the corner of her eye.

"My father?" Tamaki ran a hand through his hair. "Did he threaten to kick you out of the school?"

"And Ootori-sama threatened to take away the donation money from my scholarship."

"That would explain a lot of things." Tamaki sighed, settling back on his heels. He was unusually calm. "Father has been involving himself a lot in my life and Grandmother seems unhappy about it."

"I am sure that she suspects his motives. He has left you on your own for so long that the only family that you have has is the host Club and your Grandmother. She told him how disappointed she was in him, for trying to force me into marriage and for failing to stand up for that might was supposed to mean the most to him."

"Grandamama said not to trust him, I did not want to believe her. I was merely happy that he was finally being a father. It seems that she is correct as always. Guilt is a strong motivator, and he has always felt it, just never enough to be a father."

"You don't want him to be a father because of guilt. You want him to be a father because he loved you and cared for you. She loves you very much, Tamaki. Suoh-sama made sure that I knew that when we talked, and she made sure that you father knew it as well. It surprised him that you and your grandmother are on good terms. She did not let on otherwise." Haruhi's voice was soft. "It is hard for her to see her family torn apart like this. She does not want the same for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Haruhi and I." Mori finally spoke, his gaze steady.

"Do you love her?"

Mori nodded.

"Does she love you?"

They both nodded, glancing at each other. Love might be a little strong of a word at this point, but they both cared deeply.

"She is still our friend?"

"That will not change, Tamaki, unless you choose to change it." Haruhi glanced to Hikaru, who glanced away, his face flushed. "Just because Takashi is my boyfriend does not mean that I care any less for any of you. I love you all, but I am not in love with all of you." She paused. "This is my family was much as it is yours. It has been a hard week, with Hikaru ignoring me, and without you here, Tamaki-senpai. I missed you this week."

"You missed me?" Joy bloomed on his face and he flew at the couch, embracing Haruhi tightly. "Mother, did you hear? Our daughter missed me. She loves me!" His joy filled the room, his gaze flying around to his family. It had truly been a good week. It might even make up for the fact this his beloved daughter would not be brining him chocolates this valentines day. Almost. But he would try, after all, what good was a father if he could not remind his daughter of her filial duties?

* * *

"That went a lot better than I could have hoped." Mori spoke with a yawn and Haruhi nodded. They had just finished watching the most recent Miyazaki movie and it was late. Haruhi was glad that it as a Friday, for they did not have school the next day, and when Sakura had found out that her father was working late that night she had called him and insisted that Haruhi spend the night at the Morinozuka household. Ranka had been more than willing to agree.

"He surprised me, Tamaki-senpai did. I think being heir has been good for him." She saw Mori yawn once more and she frowned. "Go to bed, Takashi. You have to get up early in the morning for practice. Just because I am here does not mean that things should be interrupted."

"Father has cancelled practice on the morning. It seems that Ootori-sama is unhappy and wishes to talk to him. He finds it hard to believe that Mother and Sakura speak for the men of the family in this matter."

"But it has been almost a month since then."

"He is biding his time. He cannot get the company back from Kyoya and he is panicking."

Haruhi nodded. "I just don't want to be a bother."

"Why do you—" His voice was sharp and he leaned closer to her, turning her head so that she looked at him, instead of at the ending credits of the movie.

"My parents adore you. If my father did not wish for you to be here you would not be." Mori paused when the tension in her features did not settle.

"That isn't what is bothering you, is it?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"Tamaki's question." Her voice was soft. "I realized how easily you and your family have become a part of my life. It scares me."

"We wont leave you, Haruhi. Even if things do not work out between us my mother was speaking the truth when she said that you are like a daughter to both her and Hotaru."

"I know…" Haruhi stood with a sigh. "I think I will go to bed now. I am tired, and so are you. I will see you in the morning."

"Haruhi—"

"Goodnight, Takashi." Haruhi slipped into the depths of the house towards the room that has been dubbed hers.

Mori watched her leave with a frown. Something more was bothering her. If he knew anything about Haruhi and her habits she would be unable to sleep. He would seek her out in the tea gardens later, where she liked to go to think.

* * *

"So what is really bothering you, Haruhi?"

Mori was already in the garden when Haruhi wandered in. She did not react to his presence but sat down beside him. She was in a pair of long pajama pants and a camisole, a bathrobe tossed over the outfit. There was a chill in the air, but the tea garden was an indoor garden, and so the chill was bearable.

"I wonder if my mother would be proud of me. I wonder if things would have turned out like this if she had been here."

"I am sure that it would have. Tamaki would not be who he is if his father had stood up to Suoh-sama when it mattered. You are who you are because of what you have gone through. It does not serve any god to dwell and wonder on the might have beens."

"Would you still care for me, if I were—"

"I care for you because you are who you are. I cannot say if I would love you if you were different, because I don't know that person. Would you care for me if I was Tamaki, or Kyoya?"

"You are you, how can I—" She fell silent. "I don't know why I am so silly."

"You miss her. You always will."

"I always do." She laid her head against his shoulder. "Dad has no problem showing it. But I had to be strong, because he wasn't. Now, I have people who can support me. I don't know how to deal with it."

"Just let us be there for you like we have these past weeks. It is all that we want, all that I want." He kissed the top of her head, smiling as her breath evened out and she fell asleep.

"Just let me love you, Haruhi." His voice was a whisper as he picked her up, moving her back into the warmth of the house proper.


	10. Grapes

I am fictionalizing a large part of this chapter. I don't know if the placed that I have written in this story really do exist, but for the purposed of my writing they do.Enjoy the last chapter.

* * *

If Haruhi was a little slow entering Ouran the morning of February fourteenth was anyone really going to blame her? Tamaki and the twins had been pestering her for the past several weeks about needing a gift of chocolate from their beloved daughter/friend, and even Hunny had been asking if she was going to give anything to him. She had planned on giving him something, but wasn't Valentines day about giving something special to the one you were in love with? Giving something to all her friends, it just seemed, trivial. Hotaru and Sakura had offered to help her make chocolates but Haruhi had refused their help. She appreciated the thought, but wouldn't it be a little weird for Takashi to receive chocolates from Haruhi that his mother and his aunt had helped to make? The women had conceded the point, and Haruhi had gotten to make her chocolates in relative peace. She had to call Suoh-sama and ask her, ever so politely, if there was a kitchen in one of the mansions that she could use. Suoh-sama had ever so politely inquired as to why Haruhi could not use her own kitchen. When it was explained that she was being pressured to make Valentines chocolates for the host club members in addition to those for Takashi, and that she wished to finished them before the summer, Suoh-sama had been very accommodating. She had invited Hotaru and Sakura over for tea as well, so the three sipped their tea and chatted with Haruhi as she worked. Tamaki had called Haruhi's cell phone repeatedly, wondering where his precious daughter was, and after the twelfth interruption of the conversation Suoh-sama had ever so calmly answered the phone and informed her nephew to leave the poor girl alone. She was obvio1usly busy and his calling her repeatedly would only lengthen the amount of time that she would be unavailable. Her boyfriend was not calling her obsessively, and the Suoh heir should have more restraint than that with a woman whose affections were otherwise occupied. Haruhi had giggled as she had heard him sputter in response, and thanked the matriarch for her efforts.

That intervention was the only reason that Haruhi had made any chocolates. The members of the host club were getting six chocolates each. No more. No less. Mori would get his chocolates later, when he and Haruhi had their date. A date that none of the club members were allowed to know about. Not even Hunny, until the date was over, and they could no longer be interrupted. And they both knew it would happen. One way or another. It WOULD happen.

Haruhi shifted the grocery bag from one arm to another. The chocolates were heavier than she would have liked. But Hotaru and Sakura had insisted on wrapping the chocolates up for her. Haruhi had not argued, because they were so sweet about it, and it allowed her to focus her attention on the gift that she was actually giving Takashi. They were taking a picnic basket of food and going up to Tokyo tower. There was an observation deck, and Haruhi had allowed Takashi to reserve a private viewing room on the observation deck for them as long as she was allowed to prepare all the food for the occasion. He had agreed, relieved that she would allow him even this much extravagance.

She had been more withdrawn these past few weeks, the sadness that he had felt in the garden lingering. He knew that her brain was still going with the whatifs and thoughts of her mother. How would her father be different if her mother were still alive? Would he be more of a father instead of trying to replace her mother? Would he be more Ryoji and less Ranka? Would Haruhi even be at Ouran, would she have such a drive to be like her mother?

"Mother in heaven, please let this day go well." Haruhi's words slipped silently through her lips as she entered the school grounds. She would need the patience to deal with her friends and her designators today as they all tried to pry her plans for the evening out of her. A few of the designators had realized that Haruhi and Mori-senpai were dating, and it was the same group who was aware that Haruhi was a female. No one made issue of it, for Haruhi was a good friend, and she allowed them a means to express themselves and someone to squee and moe over and converse with, that the bounds of their families and upbringing might not otherwise allow. She had stayed late at school with several of the students earlier that week, helping them make chocolates for their friend and boyfriends. Mori had wandered into the room while they were cooking and settled into a chair as he waited for her to finish. The girls had all been touched by the gesture, and Haruhi had been surprised by the amount of restraint that the girls showed in their reaction to his presence.

"Mori-senpai and Haruhi-kun are not comfortable with all the attention." One of the designators had explained quietly. "When we are in club it is expected, but we are friends here, and friends might laugh and giggle over it, but –" She had paused. "We like you, Haruhi, and we want to be your friend. Acting like a silly fangirl will only push you away. We were surprised that you agreed to help us make chocolates."

"I was surprised when you asked, but I love to cook, and you seemed to really want my help with it. I had no reason to say no."

Her musing stopped as she approached the doors to the third music room. She was not surprised to find all six men waiting in the room for her.

"My dearest, darlinest, loveliest daughter. How we have anxiously been awaiting your—"

"Good morning." Haruhi cut him off and he flew off into a corner, sulking.

"I need to get to class to talk with the teacher, but I wanted to drop off your chocolates. The boxes are labeled with your names." Haruhi placed the bag on one of the many tables in the room slipped out, closing the door behind her. She could hear the flurry of noise in the room, and the image of feral wolves attacking an innocent rabbit sprang to her mind. She slowly moved away and was not surprised to see Mori slip out of the room.

"Is everything ready?" His voice was soft and she nodded. "I left everything at your house. I will leave and go get ready while you have practice. When you get home you can change and then we can leave."

He nodded. "I am excited." He glanced down the hallway, leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth before slipping back into the third music room. Haruhi stood rooted in place, her eyes wide.

He had never kissed her in public at school before. What if people saw? As her heart slowed down her brain began to function once again. Takashi Morinozuka did not care if people at school thought that he was in love with a male student. He only cared about her. As she was.

She smiled happily, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. It didn't matter what could have been, might have been or anything else. She loved her mother, and it would have been great to have her here, but she wasn't, and Haruhi has. Dwelling in the might haves would only belittle the memory of her mother. Why should she try and force her memories of her mother into a different form of shape. She was here now, at Ouran. She had a father who adored her. Friends that meant the world to her, though she would not tell them that to terribly frequently. She did like her peace and quiet after all. And she had a boyfriend who was more than she could imagine. Why was she letting the thoughts of her mother, and the family that she might have had growing up change how she acted now? He had been so patient with her. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve him, and the kindness of his family. But she had it, and she would not take it for granted. Now more than ever she hoped that he liked the surprise she had in store for him.

* * *

As Haruhi sank back into the plush seat of the limo she was amazed that she had managed to escape the host club and the school day unscathed. A few of her designators had given her chocolates, which she had accepted with pleasure. Mori also did not receive many chocolates, as most of the school knew that the Morinozuka heir was in a relationship. With whom was still a mystery, but no one pressures the reticent young man to find out. The hosts had been remarkably silent about her plans for the evening, but she wasn't sure if that was because they had something planned themselves or if her mother in heaven was helping things out a bit.

Haruhi glanced down in surprise as her phone rang. Flipping the phone open her eyes widened as her fathers voice came pouring through the phone.

"HARUHIIIIII. That boy and his friends are here at the apartment looking for you. I have tired to get them to go away but they insist that they will not leave until you come home. I have to get to work soon and I need them GONE!"

"I am sorry, Dad." Haruhi sighed. "You know that I am going out with Takashi tonight."

"Of course I do darling."

"And you know that I don't want them to crash my date?"

"Of course. That is why we made sure that you didn't tell me where you were going, so it wouldn't get out to them. But I did so want to see my daughter all dressed up for her date. I know that you will look fabulous."

Haruhi nodded. "We will take a lot of pictures. Let me talk to Kyoya, please?" Haruhi heard her father pass the phone to Kyoya.

"Haruhi, I was quite surprised to find out that you weren't home." His voice was even, but she could hear the tension in it.

"No you weren't, Kyoya. How did he convince you to come along on the lets ruin Haruhi's night with Takashi outing?" Her voice was bland and she heard the young man chuckle.

"He is very convincing when he chooses to be." Kyoya revealed nothing and Haruhi wondered what hold the young Frenchman had over Kyoya.

"My father needs to get to work. So I really would appreciate it if you all left the apartment. Takashi and I have plans. I will make sure that we take pictures so you can ooh and aah over how cute I look, but neither of us wish for any uninvited guests for this outing. It is a small thing, but other than being Valentines Day it has been three months since we started dating. I want it to be special."

"I will see what I can do but I don't promise anything."

Haruhi smiled. "I will call Suoh-sama and let her know about his behavior, if you think that will speed things along. She wasn't happy with his obsessive calling when I was making the chocolates." Haruhi paused. "Why isn't he spending the evening with his grandmother? I know that she would appreciate it."

Kyoya chuckled. "I shall remind him that his poor grandmother is probably at home, all lonely and sad that she has no one to spend this holiday with. Even he grandson has too many other important things to do—" Kyoya paused at the door to the Fujioka house slammed closed. "Have fun tonight, Haruhi."

The phone call ended with a click and she smiled. She would try her best. Takashi deserved it.

* * *

Haruhi found that she played with the hem of her skirt as she and Mori were driven to Tokyo tower. If he noticed her nervousness, and the way that she would not meet his gaze, instead finding the hem of her skirt much more fascinating than her boyfriend, he did not comment on it. Instead he placed his hand on her and leaned towards her, his arm against her arm, his leg against her own, their fingers entwined, resting on both their legs. She glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, but he was looking out the window, the sleek lines of Tokyo Tower looming up before them. There was snow on the ground, freshly fallen that day, and the chill in the air was palpable, even in the car. They would not be outside for long, and he knew that the room they were having their picnic date in was quite warm. He had set up the room the night before, and the staff at Tokyo tower had been more than accommodating to the arrangements. Mori did not like to flaunt his wealth, for the Morinozuka family was often one that was in the background, but Haruhi was special to him, and he wished for this night to be special. Hopefully she would relax when they got inside, but he wondered what was bothering her so. She had seemed fine at school. He didn't think that the kiss in the hallway would unsettle her that much. Maybe he had been to forward. He wondered if he had offended her sensibilities.

He was pulled from his musing as they arrived at the tower. The driver of the limo opened the door before he could open the door himself. As he exited the limo he nodded at the driver, who quietly wished him a happy evening. Mori would call the driver when they were ready to leave, for the driver had a wife at home that he would be spending the evening with. Mori turned and offered Haruhi a hand from the limo. She stepped carefully out, holding the backset in her hand. She eeped as she slipped on the snow and ice, and Mori quite easily caught her. She blushed as his arm tightened around her, his grip on her firm and strong as he pulled her against his chest, stable and steady on the on.

Mori smiled down at her. "You look beautiful." His voice was soft as he stepped away, his arm firmly around her waist, holding her steady. She had on a skirt and a sweater, sweet and feminine but modest. A wool coat and scarf kept her warm, and the knew high leather boots were a luxury that she did not normally wear. Haruhi was more feminine on this date than he had ever seen her, but this was also one of their first real dates. Three months and never a real date, it was hard to believe, but they were fixing that issue tonight, on Valentines Day.

"Thank you." Haruhi flushed, and was happy for the scarf around her neck that hid some of the flush of her cheeks. "You look nice." She didn't meet his gaze as she spoke, but she leaned into his embrace, laying her head for a moment against his shoulder as they walked. She tired not to shift in nervousness as the security officers waved them through, and ignored the stares they received when they entered the elevator. It did not seem like an elevator that many people got to use, but from what Mori had told her they were spending their date in a section of the tower that was usually closed to the public.

Her eyes widened as they exited onto a private observation deck. She had never seen this part of the tower. She had been to the tower several times, on school trips and with friends, but this was fantastic. Glass windows surrounded them; the panoramic view of the city was amazing. There were candles set up around the room, flowers sprinkled around the floor, a blanket set up near the window. She could see rose petals scattered on the blanket, the candles settled around.

"Takashi!" Haruhi gasped, spinning around to look up at her boyfriend, her brown eyes wide with surprise. "When did you have a chance to do all this?"

"Last night." He guided Haruhi towards the blanket. "I wanted you to have someplace special to set up the picnic. You worked so hard on it." He stepped back as she settled onto the blanket. Immediately she began to set up the food. From the basket came fruit, cheese, crackers, sparkling cider, a container of chocolates, and a chocolate cake covered in strawberries. He saw her pull a contained of little sandwiches out, and he recognized an assortment of English tea sandwiches.

"Have a seat." She patted the blanket next to her. Mori settled down next to Haruhi and she eeped as he pulled her close. He easily settled her into his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Why have you been so anxious this evening?" His voice was deep in her ear.

"I—I want this to be perfect. You are so good to me. Putting up with all these doubts, and my dwelling in a past that I do not have. I have been—"

She stopped as his arms tightened around her body.

"I don't put up with anything. I am there for my girlfriend when she will let me in."

"She hasn't been very good at that recently." Haruhi's voice was soft. "Her head has been everywhere but where it needs to be."

"But you are back now." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I am back." She turned her head, placing a kiss on his cheek, then turned towards the food, reaching to pick up a round chocolate object.

"What was that?"

"A chocolate covered grape."

"A—" He paused as she giggled.

"It was an accident, when I was making the chocolate covered strawberries, but I liked the way it tasted. So I made some." She reached over and picked one up. Shifting in his lap she held it up to his lips. "Here, try it."

Obediently he ate the grape, and Haruhi giggled again as she saw the surprised look on his face as he enjoyed the grape.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She kissed his lips, and he kissed her in return. It was a while before they turned to the food. They had a wonderful evening. And they had a wonderful life.


End file.
